Une Rencontre explosive
by lemon-twii-fic
Summary: Une soirée bal masqué, 2 inconnus, une nuit torride et les conséquences qui vont avec... Le futur va-t-il les réunir? Et dans quelles circonstances?
1. Le bal

_**Une rencontre explosive**_

_**Résumé**_

Edward Masen Cullen, 22 ans, est l'un des 5 enfants adoptés par Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. Il rencontre une jeune inconnue au bal masqué annuel organisé par ses parents, ils vont passer une nuit ensemble sous l'anonymat le plus total. Incapable de l'oublier, il tente de se renseigner aux personnes qu'il savait présentes mais rien. Et si l'avenir les réunissait en fin de compte? Et dans quelles circonstances?

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Le bal**_

-Edward c'est l'heure! Cria la voix de ma sœur Alice en bas des escaliers du manoir Cullen.

-J'arrive! Lui répondis-je en prenant mon masque sur mon lit.

Pas la peine de me présenter cela est inutile. Juste vous renseigner sur quelques trucs important à savoir. Je suis le premier des 5 enfants adoptés par les parents les plus précieux du monde. Je suis étudiant en musique, en dernière année plus précisément. J'ai 2 frères, le premier Emmett, étudiant en ingénieur en mécanique en couple avec ma sœur Rosalie, mêmes études. Le second Jasper, futur successeur de l'empire hôtelier Cullen en dernière année de marketing, est en couple avec Alice qui elle, vient de finir son année de stylisme et commence sa propre collection. Et mes parents: Carlisle est le fondateur des hôtels Cullen et Esmé est architecte et produit les projets en majeur partie. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils ont décidé de cesser de faire construire des hôtels pour s'occuper de leur vie ensemble. Voilà une courte description de ma famille, pas la peine de faire de roman. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu sur nos vies.

-C'est important pour papa et maman et toi tu traîne! Râla Emmett alors que j'atteignais le rez de chaussée.

-Je ne trouvais plus mon masque, mentis-je en sortant dehors.

-Mouai c'est ça, douta-t-il. Dis plutôt que ta petite gâterie sous la douche a été plus longue que prévue.

-Très drôle Em' mais je comptais plutôt sur une femme ce soir pour le faire à ma place, dis-je en montant dans la limousine qui nous attendait.

Il continua à rire et à se moquer en se remémorant le bal de l'année dernière.

-Vous vous souvenez de cet idiot d'Alec Volturi! Pouffa-t-il.

-Mon Dieu oui! Ria Alice.

-C'était le seul à ne pas avoir de cavalière pour le thème du mariage!

-Jane l'avait planté au dernier moment pour Démétri, dis-je en prenant une coupe de champagne. C'était mémorable!

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Demanda Rosalie en buvant une téquila. J'ai appris quelque chose sur Alec.

-Vas-y raconte! Fit Alice friande de ragots.

-Eh bien il est fiancé, répondit-elle alors que j'avalais de travers.

-Comment tu sais ça toi? Demanda Emmett soupçonneux.

-C'était en première page du magasine Vogue ce matin, se défendit-elle. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aie pas lu Al'.

-Tu me l'a piqué sous le nez je te signale! Râla cette dernière. Alors à quoi elle ressemble?

-Ils ne disent rien sur elle, nous renseigna Rosalie. C'était juste marqué: Le plus influent des Volturi fiancé. Rien de plus.

-Bah on le saura bien assez tôt, tranchais-je alors que nous arrivions au Cullen Palace où se tenait le bal masqué. Aller en piste!

Des portiers nous ouvrirent les portes en tendant leur main à Alice et Rosalie qui avaient enfilées leur masque avant de sortir. Je sortis le dernier de la limousine après m'être ajusté pour monter les marches avec mes frères et soeurs. À la base nous devions protéger notre identité mais lorsque vous êtes assez connus des journalistes du beau monde, vous êtes facilement repérable. Surtout nous 5 qui étions pratiquement inséparables, on nous reconnaissait vite lors de ce genre de soirées et ce soir ne ferait pas exception.

-Aller que la fête commence! S'exclama Emmett. Bon première direction: le bar!

Il partit avec Jasper et Rosalie comme la vieille sorcière qui a ses doigts griffus devant son nez (Ouah la métaphore!). Je ris avec Alice de ces 3 poivrots et quelque chose attira mon attention.

-Edward ça va? Demanda Alice.

-Putain de bombe dans mon champ de mire! Répondis-je en fixant des jambes interminables et un petit cul moulé dans une combinaison en cuir noir.

-Houston nous avons un problème, ria-t-elle alors que les autres revenaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Emmett.

-Nous venons de perdre notre frère, répondit-elle en parlant les doigts pincés sur son nez.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu... OH PUTAIN LA VACHE! Jura Jasper en regardant vers la bombe.

-Jasper! L'engueula la petite tornade brune. Arrête de mater.

-Bordel mais c'est qui cette bombe? Demanda Emmett avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête par Rose.

-Pas touche compris? Lui ordonna-t-elle. Si tu dois coucher avec quelqu'un, ça sera moi et pas avec cette fille qui doit être refaite de partout!

Je continuais d'observer cette petite brune alors qu'elle était de dos. Sa combinaison n'était qu'un genre de body ultra sexy avec une ceinture doré qui entourait sa taille fine. Elle portait des bottes à talons aiguilles pointues qui montaient jusqu'en haut de ses genoux. Ses cheveux chocolat tombaient comme une cascade sur ses épaules vers son dos. Elle parlait avec plusieurs personnes masquées elles aussi et elle tourna légèrement pour je vois son profil. Un masque noir couvrait une partie de son visage, me laissant juste voir la ligne de ses lèvres et de sa mâchoire qui pouvait laisser deviner une dentition parfaite. Elle riait avec les 4 personnes qui étaient avec elle et celle qui me faisait face lui fit signe de la tête vers moi. L'inconnue tourna le regard vers et je hoquetais en tombant sur 2 prunelles de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Je pris une gorgée de champagne en l'observant me détailler comme je venais de le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Mais mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de descendre le long de son décolleté ouvert où apparaissait son soutient à gorge de la même nature que le reste de sa tenue. D'où j'étais je pouvais voir un petit pendentif en forme d'un cheval crocheté dans une demi lune, une bague de diamants ornait son annulaire droit. Pas à la gauche, parfait! À toi à moi mon ange, ce soir tu seras à moi.

-J'ai mal pour cette fille je crois! Se plaignit Rosalie alors que je revenais sur Terre.

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je alors.

-Un nouveau cœur brisé par un con qui se nomme Edward Cullen! Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Là elle a raison, approuva Jasper. Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser ces petits jeux?

-Quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne, répondis-je en posant mon verre pour en prendre 2 autres. Bon excusez-moi mais la nature m'appelle.

-C'est ça Don Juan va draguer! S'exclama Emmett alors que je me dirigeais vers mon inconnue.

Ses amis l'avaient quitté et donc elle se retrouvait seule vers la table des amuses-gueule. Elle prit un bâton de bretzel alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Elle était plus petite que je ne l'avais cru, elle faisait au moins une tête de moins que moi en gros, pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix.

-Un verre? Lui proposais-je en lui tendant une coupe.

Elle ne dit rien et prit la sienne qui se trouvait sur la table et la but d'un trait avant de la reposer.

-Volontiers, répondit-elle d'une voix suave en se saisissant de la coupe que je lui tendais.

-Que pouvez-vous faire dans un endroit pareil? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle mâchonnait son bretzel.

-Pareil que vous j'imagine, répondit-elle en me chauffant littéralement.

-Ah moi je suis obligé d'assister à ce bal annuel, dis-je en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

-Ami de la famille Cullen? Questionna-t-elle à son tour.

-Perspicace en plus de belle et attirante, répondis-je alors qu'elle souriait.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis belle avec ce masque sur le visage?

Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots qui devaient la chauffer à son tour.

-Parce tout de toi me donne une putain d'envie de te prendre, chuchotais-je en respirant son odeur de fraise mélangée au freesia.

-Qui te dit que je veux la même chose que toi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Pas la peine de mots, dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux. Le langage corporel ne trompe jamais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de les tremper dans le liquide pétillant. Rien que cette image était érotique venant d'elle et j'avais envie de gouter ces lèvres recouvertes d'un gloss rose pâle.

-Je te laisse le choix, commençais-je à voix basse. Soit tu restes ici soit tu me rejoins dans 5 minutes dans la suite au dernière étage de l'hôtel. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, c'est la seule porte de l'étage.

Je ne la laissais pas répondre et la quittais pour aller vers les ascenseurs près de l'accueil. J'appuyais sur le bouton du dernier étage et sortis le pass de ma veste. Arrivés au 16ème, j'entrais dans le couloir et déverrouillais l'entrée de la plus belle suite de l'hôtel, la plus chère aussi. Il y avait un grand salon avec canapés en cuir, une immense salle de bain avec douche dernier cri avec jets massant, jacuzzi pour au moins 4 personnes, une chambre avec lit king size digne d'un roi avec de grands rideaux blanc et des draps de soie. Une grande baie vitrée ouvrait sur un balcon qui donnait vue sur la côte de La Havane, là où nous nous trouvions à ce moment même. Je pris un verre de téquila et attendis qu'elle arrive. 15 minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée et je commençais à avoir peur qu'elle m'ait posé un lapin. Je tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et m'arrêtais finalement pour regarder par la baie vitrée où je voyais les vagues mourir sur le sable blanc. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis un regard pesant sur moi et me retournais pour tomber sur elle, ma belle inconnue qui me fixait avec des yeux brulant d'un feu ardent. Piouf j'avais chaud, partout.

-Tu es venue, dis-je avec satisfaction.

-Tu en doutais? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais dure en même temps.

-J'ai eu une hésitation en effet, répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui retirer son masque.

-L'anonymat apporte quelque chose de plus excitant, dit-elle en repoussant ma main. Mieux vaut ne pas dévoiler notre identité.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, accordais-je en passant mes mains dans son dos pour la serrer. Nous ferons selon ta volonté.

Je me penchais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord doux, notre baiser se transforma vite en brasier qui nous consumait l'un comme l'autre. Je me passais des formes d'usage et passais ma langue entre ses lèvres pour qu'elle me laisse accès à la sienne. Elle ne résista pas et vînt crocheter ses mains dans mes cheveux à la base de mon cou alors que j'empoignais ses fesses fermes pour lui donner l'impulsion de sauter. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je me retournais et avançais pour la plaquer contre la baie vitrée. Elle bougeait sans honte son bassin pour frotter son sexe du mien, ce qui me rendait de plus en plus fou. Je gémis contre sa bouche alors qu'elle suçait ma lèvre inférieure et soudain elle me mordit tellement fort que j'en sentis le goût du sang.

-Aïe! Me plaignis-je en me reculant. Bordel de merde!

Elle rit et reprit possession de mes lèvres dans un baiser plus doux, plus calme. Elle lâcha ensuite mes lèvres pour glisser le long de oreille et d'embrasser la peau fine juste en dessous, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement

_*2-0 Cullen_, disait une petite voix dans ma tête.

Elle continuait d'embrasser chaque morceau de peau à sa portée et en même temps, elle faisait glisser ma veste de costume qui tomba au sol dans un léger froissement. Elle desserra ma cravate et la retira aussi puis elle se laissa aller au sol pour défaire ma chemise, bouton par bouton. Elle embrassait ma peau au fur et à mesure et finalement, elle fit tomber ma chemise qui rejoignit ma veste au sol. Elle voulut s'attaquer à ma ceinture mais je pris ses mains en la relevant pour les plaquer contre la baie vitrée de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Pas trop vite ma belle, dis-je d'une voix rauque. Il faut savoir prendre son temps.

-Je suis de nature très impatiente, dit-elle le démontrant en bougeant son corps contre le mien.

-Je voix ça mais nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

-Alors combien d'orgasmes arriverais-tu à me donner en ces quelques heures? Demanda-t-elle en me fixant derrière son masque qui descendait le long de ses joues. Il faut commencer maintenant pour m'en donner le plus possible.

Je grognais et me jetais sur ses lèvres que je dévorais avec avidité tellement j'avais envie d'elle. Mon érection était coincée dans mon pantalon et mon boxer et je rêvais qu'elle me prenne dans sa bouche. Je voulais sentir ses douces lèvres se refermer sur mon sexe en fusion et qu'elle chasse cette foutue frustration. Je lâchais ses mains et les dirigeais vers la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison pour finir par atteindre sa ceinture que je défis. Le haut tomba sur ses hanches, me laissant l'occasion de voir son impressionnante poitrine qui n'était ni trop grosse ni trop petite. Je caressais ses seins par-dessus le sous-vêtement de cuir souple, accueillant un soupir de sa part avec satisfaction.

*2-1 Cullen

Je la laissais reprendre sa tâche de me dévêtir et elle longea mon torse musclé de ses mains jusqu'à ma ceinture qu'elle déboucla avec mon pantalon dans un même mouvement. Elle se laissa glisser dans une position accroupie pour enlever mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, me débarrassant de mon pantalon par la même occasion. Il ne me restait plus que mon boxer qui ne cachait rien de mon érection.

-Tu as l'air un peu serré là-dedans, susurra-t-elle en passant la paume de sa main sur la bosse.

-Oui! Gémis-je en posant ma main contre la baie vitrée pour tenir en équilibre. C'est très... douloureux.

Elle rit et abaissa mon boxer, libérant enfin mon sexe dressé et tendu à l'extrême. Je la regardais passer sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées par nos baisers. Elle se saisit de mon manche de sa main avant de poser un baiser sur mon gland. Je gémis quand elle passa sa langue tout le long de ma hampe et qu'elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche. J'avais longtemps de rêvé d'être comme ça et de sentir ses lèvres sur moi mais quelle ne fut pas ma satisfaction de voir que cette jeune femme surpassait mes espérances. Jamais je n'avais eu de fellation de ce genre pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien j'en avais eu. Mais pour le moment, seul comptait l'instant présent et les merveilles qu'elle me donnait au rythme de ses vas-et-viens sur mon membre.

-Dieu que c'est bon! Gémis-je en plongeant ma main libre dans ses cheveux pour la faire accélérer.

Je buttais au fond de sa gorge à chaque fois, et à chaque fois elle gémissait à son tour, envoyant une vibration jusqu'au fond de mes tripes. Quand elle me sentit prête car je me faisais plus pressant, elle vînt masser mes boules et j'explosais enfin. Je jurais à défaut de pouvoir crier son prénom et éjaculais dans sa bouche, fluide qu'elle avala sans aucune plainte comme le faisait la plupart des femmes. Elle me nettoya durant encore quelques secondes et me fit sortir dans un PLOP. Je pris ses poignets pour l'aider à se relever et l'embrassais, me goutant par la même occasion. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et elle s'éloigna dans un déhanchement digne d'un top modèle.

*Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que s'en ai pas une?

Évidemment vu sous cet angle je n'avais aucune affirmation. Je la regardais marcher vers le bar et sortir des bouteilles d'alcool.

-Alors, commença-t-elle en versant de la vodka avec de la téquila et du jus de citron. Un petit remontant maison?

-Je me risque, répondis-je en allant vers elle et prendre le verre qu'elle me tendait.

Je trempais mes lèvres dans le liquide et avalais une gorgée qui me brula jusque dans l'estomac.

-Ouah c'est fort! Dis-je toussant.

-J'aime ce qui est fort et puissant, ajouta-t-elle en buvant une lampé de son verre.

-Alors je peux t'assurer que tu vas m'aimer, susurrais-je en la regardant vider son verre d'un trait sans ciller ni tousser.

-Serais-tu prétentieux? Demanda-t-elle alors.

-Non je suis conscient de ce que je suis en tant qu'homme, répondis-je en finissant mon verre comme elle mais en toussant un moment.

Je sentais déjà l'alcool chauffer mes joues mais je savais qu'il m'en faudrait plus pour être saoul. Je détaillais son corps à moitié nu en commençant par sa radieuse poitrine, puis par son ventre plat finement taillé. Je remarquais un début de tatouage sur la pointe de sa hanche et qui partait sous la combinaison encore présente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fixe comme ça? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est un tatouage là?

-Ah ça! Oui s'en ait un, répondit-elle en posant sa main à la lisière de sa peau et de son vêtement. Tu veux le voir?

Je m'assis sur le canapé et elle vînt se poster juste devant moi. Elle finit de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle était en shorty blanc en dentelle, complètement hors contexte d'avec sa tenue. J'observais alors son tatouage, un serpent enroulé autour d'une dague. Il était magnifique et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres dessus tout en passant mes doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour lui retirer. Quand ce fut fait, elle était nue devant moi et encore plus belle dans sa tenue d'Ève. Je repris mes baisers en me dirigeant vers féminité savamment épilée et douce. Elle souleva d'elle même l'une de ses jambes et je l'aidais à la poser sur mon épaule pour lui donner du plaisir à elle aussi. Je passais mon pouce le long de sa fente complètement trempée avant d'y passer ma langue. Elle gémit et j'entrais alors 2 doigts en elle facilement. Elle était douce et chaude, je la préparais du mieux que je pouvais à me recevoir et vins prendre son petit bouton entre mes lèvres pour le cajoler aussi. Je pompais énergiquement en elle et finit par rajouter un 3ème doigt pour accélérer le moment de sa jouissance. Elle respirait fort et gémissait de plus en plus, resserrant ses parois intimes. Je mordillais son clitoris et elle fut à ma merci.

-Oh mon Dieu oui! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était traversée par l'orgasme.

Je retirais mes doigts d'elle et les remplaçais par ma langue pour laper son jus. Elle avait un goût sucré et enivrant que je ne me lassais pas de la savourer. Je la tenais fermement pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas et me relevais pour la soulever comme une mariée. Je l'emmenais vers la chambre pour la faire mienne, la posséder tendrement et sauvagement en même temps. Je nous allongeais sur le lit en me positionnant entre ses jambes et la regardais. Je rêvais de pouvoir enlever son masque et découvrir enfin son doux visage mais je savais qu'elle apprécierait pas.

-Remise? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

-J'ai de l'endurance, répondit-elle en me souriant. Mais ce qu'il faut voir c'est si toi tu en as.

-Tu vas savoir ça tout de suite.

Je pris un préservatif grande taille car oui, Dame Nature m'avait très bien monté et cela m'aidait pour avoir des femmes dans mon lit. Je déchirais l'emballage et le plaçais sur mon sexe de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je me positionnais bien comme il faut et la pénétrait sans lâcher son regard chocolat. Elle était encore plus douce et plus chaude que tout à l'heure, tellement plus serrée aussi. Je vins butter au fond de son ventre et nous poussâmes un soupir de plaisir au même moment. Je restais quelques secondes sans bouger pour la laisser s'ajuster et finis par commencer un vas-et-viens profond et lent.

-Plus fort je t'en prie! Râla-t-elle en griffant mon dos.

J'accédais à sa demande et sortis complètement d'elle pour mieux y rentrer. Je fis ce manège plusieurs fois et finis par accélérer de plus en plus vite. Mon bassin venait frapper avec violence le sien et je jurais l'avoir entendu dire d'aller encore plus vite et plus fort. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'elle jouisse et tout de suite. Je passais alors ma main entre nos 2 corps et allais presser son bouton de chair.

-Aller ma belle... jouis pour moi, gémis-je entre 2 souffles.

-Oh Dieu oui! Hurla-t-elle en se cambrant contre moi.

Elle se resserra violemment autour de mon manche et je fus aussi emmener au 7ème ciel avec elle. Je me vidais dans la capote alors qu'elle était parcourue de spasmes et ralentis progressivement mes vas-et-viens en elle jusqu'à arrêter et sortir d'elle pour m'allonger à ses côtés. Nous reprenions notre souffle de notre côté et je la sentis vaguement bougé pour finit par sentir son poids sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et la regardais placer un nouveau préservatif sur mon érection toujours au top.

-Second round? Demanda-t-elle en s'empalant sur moi.

La nuit allait être longue et éprouvante avec cette femme qui était un brasier insatiable.


	2. Te retrouver

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**La retrouver**_

Cela faisait un mois, un mois que j'avais couché avec cette femme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Un mois qu'elle hantait mes nuits et mes pensées, un putain de long mois où je cherchais désespérément à la retrouver, à connaître son identité. Mais rien, rien du tout. Même pas un petit indice pour m'aider. Un matin alors que je déjeunais en compagnie de mes 2 frères, Emmett énervé par mon attitude plus qu'étrange finit par exploser.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Edward! S'énerva-t-il en cognant son poing sur la table. Y en a marre de te voir comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Demandais-je en saisissant une éponge pour nettoyer le café que Jasper avait renversé par étonnement au geste de notre frère.

-Ce que tu as fais! NON MAIS JE RÊVE! Hurla-t-il. Tu es bizarre depuis un mois, tu passes tes journées dans ta foutue salle de musique et tes nuits on ne sait pas où! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive merde?

-J'en sais rien OK, répondis-je en me levant. Je m'exerce juste pour ma dernière année au conservatoire et ça me prends la tête parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon accord pour le morceau je veux présenter. Ça te va comme réponse?

-Non ça va pas! Dit-il en se levant à son tour. Tu mens et ça se voit comme ton nez au milieu de ta figure. T'es bizarre depuis ce bal du mois dernier et je parie tout ce que tu veux que c'est cette fille qui te rends comme ça!

*Prends ça Cullen! Il a mis en plein dans le mille ce con!

-J'ai tort? Demanda mon frère en se radoucissant.

-Non, répondis-je en grognant. Ça me rend fou de ne pas savoir qui elle est! J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de jambes en l'air avec une putain de fille et elle me rend encore dingue!

-T'es mordu mon frère, me dit Jasper en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Bienvenue dans notre camp Edward.

-Je peux pas être amoureux Jazz, le contredis-je. C'est contre ma nature d'avoir ces sentiments-là.

-Il est con où c'est moi? Questionna Emmett à Jasper.

-Non non il est bien con, lui répondit ce dernier en riant. Mais bon, inutile de discuter avec lui Em', il s'en rendra vite compte.

-Eh oh je suis là vous savez! Leur dis-je en agitant les bras. Parlez pas de moi en faisant semblant que j'étais pas là.

Ils se mirent à rire et je n'avais qu'une envie: prendre un couteau de cuisine et de les découper en petits morceaux. Mais l'arrivée de mes 2 soeurs me coupèrent net.

-Bon aller on sort tous les 5! S'écria Alice en sautant dans les bras de Jasper.

-Où ça? Demanda Emmett en réceptionnant Rosalie.

-On rejoint notre chère Alec Volturi et toute sa clic au bar près de la plage, répondit notre lutin. On va pouvoir rencontrer sa fiancé qui ne cesse de faire jaser depuis plus d'un mois.

-Toujours aucune photo? Demandais-je narquoisement. Ça se trouve elle existe même pas.

-Détrompe-toi Edward, me contra Alice. Regarde c'est elle, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant un magasine que je saisis.

Je regardais la jeune femme en question, elle posait avec Jacob Black, grand créateur de la marque de lingerie Black. Elle était plutôt belle même très belle, son visage m'était vaguement familier mais je n'arrivais à savoir où je l'avais vu.

-Elle est jolie, dis-je alors qu'Emmett s'emparait du magasine.

-Ouai c'est vrai, m'appuya-t-il. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut trouver à Alec. Et pourquoi elle est avec Black?

-Je me suis renseignée, lui répondit Alice. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et sont des meilleurs amis, c'est lui qui a fait se rencontrer les 2 fiancés.

-Et c'est eux qu'on va voir?

-Oui et il faut qu'on y aille maintenant parce qu'ils vont nous attendre, nous dit Rosalie en nous montrant la porte.

Nous sortîmes donc et prîmes la Jeep d'Emmett. Il conduisit avec une vitesse effarante et nous arrivâmes au Sunlight Bar en 10 minutes top chronos. Nous descendîmes de voiture et entrâmes dans le bar où je repérais immédiatement toute la bande.

-Ah voilà le clan des Cullen au grand complet! S'exclama Alec en se levant pour nous accueillir. Ça faisait longtemps!

-Oui en effet, acquiesça Jasper en souriant. Vous avez déjà commencé à boire sans nous!

-eh oui on avait soif, répondit Jacob en se levant.

Nous nous saluâmes tous et prîmes place autour de la table. Je savais que mes frères et sœurs se posaient tous la même question: où était la fiancée d'Alec?

-Alors tu nous caches ta perle rare? Demanda finalement Emmett.

-Non elle devrait apparaître dans quelques secondes si on suit les heures du programme, répondit-il en lisant un carton du bar.

Nous ne pûmes poser d'autres questions car il leva la tête vers la scène au moment où un morceau de guitare débutait. Je reconnus immédiatement la jeune femme du magasine et fiancée d'Alec. Sa voix était tout simplement parfaite, envoutante et je ne pouvais plus lâcher ses yeux chocolat. Je fus surpris en reconnaissant cette teinte, comme celle qu'avait mon inconnue. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais tout d'elle me rappelait celle qui ne quittait plus mes pensées depuis un mois. Plus elle chantait plus j'étais certain que c'était elle mais il subsistait toujours un doute, ses cheveux n'étaient pas tout à fait les même. Pendant le bal ils étaient raides et plus clair alors que maintenant ils étaient ondulés et étaient encore plus chocolat. Pour en être certain, il aurait fallu que je vois si elle avait un tatouage sur sa hanche droite et ce grain de beauté sur le côté de son nombril. Mais avec son débardeur et son slim, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui s'y cachait en-dessous. Pendant plus d'une heure nous écoutâmes sa douce voix des fois accompagnées par sa guitare ou alors par le piano dont elle jouait également. À la fin elle se leva et s'inclina sous une pluie d'applaudissements puis, elle nous rejoignit en souriant à Alec qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement puis elle embrassa Jacob qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle éclata de rire et je reconnus immédiatement ce son qui avait emplit mes oreilles une certaine nuit inoubliable.

-Mon amour je te présente le clan des Cullen, nous présenta Alec en lui entourant la taille d'un bras. Mes amis, je vous présente Isabella Swan et futur Volturi.

-Enchantée, dit-elle.

-Alors le grand bêta là-bas c'est Emmett, commença-t-il en pointant mon frère faussement outré.

-Eh je suis pas un grand bêta!

-La belle blonde c'est Rosalie, continua-t-il. La petite tornade c'est Alice avec Jasper le beau blond et enfin voici...

-Edward, le coupais-je alors qu'elle planta son regard dans le mien.

Elle resta quelques secondes interdite et je savais qu'elle se souvenait de moi. Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin et je vis une lueur dans ses yeux: elle se souvenait.

-Tu as une voix d'enfer! S'exclama Alice alors que la belle détournait le regard du mien. Tu es chanteuse?

-A la base oui, répondit-elle alors qu'un serveur approchait.

-Tu fais quoi en plus?

-Je pose dans des magasines en tant que mannequin, dit-elle.

-Alors Bella qu'est-ce que je te sert? Demanda le serveur.

-La même chose que d'habitude s'il te plaît, répondit-elle.

-C'est parti!

-Tu ne devrais pas boire ce genre de mélange mon cœur, râla Alec en la regardant mauvais.

-Et toi tu ne devrais pas me donner d'ordres car tu sais que je ferais toujours le contraire, le rembarra-t-elle alors qu'Emmett éclatait de rire.

-Putain je l'adore cette fille! S'exclama-t-il. Edward faut que tu nous trouve exactement la même!

-Au fait, lui demanda Jane qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Que devient tes recherches sur ton inconnue du bal masqué?

Bella avala de travers sa boisson en entendant la question de Jane.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé une piste, répondis-je en fixant Bella dans les yeux.

-Ah oui c'est nouveau ça! S'exclama Alice. Et alors?

-Il faut que je me renseigne encore un peu avant de pouvoir le confirmer vraiment.

Les discussions reprirent mais ni moi ni la jolie Bella ne parlâmes. Nos regard se croisaient de temps en temps et je lui souriais à chaque fois, la faisant rougir légèrement. Des images me traversaient la tête de notre nuit et je voulais absolument savoir si c'était vraiment elle ou non.

-Bon si nous allions continuer notre rendez-vous au manoir? Demanda Rosalie. On pourrait profiter de la piscine et du bar par la même occasion.

-Bonne idée, confirma Alec.

20 minutes plus tard, nous étions tous sur des transats au bord de la piscine à rire et plaisanter de tout et de rien. Il était déjà 14h et je n'attendais plus qu'être seul avec Bella pour lui parler.

-Au fait Edward, me dit Alec. Tu pourrais montrer ta salle de musique à Bella, je suis sûre que ça lui plairait.

-Oui entre musiciens vous devriez vous entendre là-dessus, approuva Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-Euh oui pas de souci, répondis-je en me levant. Tu viens?

-Je te suis, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Je nous dirigeais donc au dernier étage du manoir dans le silence le plus complet. J'ouvris la porte de mon antre personnel et m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer en première.

-Ouah c'est super! S'exclama-t-elle en avançant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Tu joues de tous ces instruments?

-Oui mais je préfère le piano, répondis-je en la regardant tourner sur elle-même.

-Ah oui! Moi aussi avec la guitare et la batterie.

Je la laissais se promener dans la salle et effleurer chaque instrument du bout des doigts. C'était le bon moment de lui parler, profitant d'être enfin seuls.

-C'est bizarre, commençais-je alors qu'elle se retournait vers moi.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un, répondis-je en avançant vers elle.

-Ah oui, fit-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Et je sais que toi aussi.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle en reculant jusqu'à butter contre le mur.

-Et moi je crois que si, ajoutais-je en posant une main sur le côté de sa tête contre le mur. C'était pendant un certain bal masqué et cette personne te ressemblait presque trait pour trait.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr puisque c'était un bal masqué? Demanda-t-elle en avalant sa salive.

-Il y a plusieurs similitudes, répondis-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant je le crains.

-La couleur de tes yeux, de tes cheveux, énumérais-je en la fixant. Tes lèvres, ton parfum, ta démarche, ton corps.

-Les femmes comme moi sont banales et on en voit partout, contra-t-elle alors que je souriais en tirant ma dernière carte.

-Ton ventre plat et ferme, continuais-je en passant ma main sous son débardeur pour le soulever. Ton grain de beauté sur le côté de ton nombril, tellement typique.

Je baissais les yeux vers sa peau découverte pour avec satisfaction la petite marque que je frôlais du bout des doigts. Je descendais vers le bord de son jean et jouais avec le bouton.

-Et enfin ton tatouage représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'une dague sur ta hanche, conclus-je en déboutonnant son slim.

J'écartais les pans de son vêtement et souris encore plus en caressant le tatouage de mon inconnue, qui n'en n'était plus une à présent. Elle coupa sa respiration en hoqueta alors que je glissais ma main sous son shorty bleu nuit, atteignant son intimité humide.

-Arrête ça, murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aime plus mes caresses? Demandais-je en glissant mon index entre ses plis.

-C'était une énorme erreur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, répondit-elle en me repoussant vivement. Comme tu le sais, je suis fiancée à Alec et...

-Et? La coupais-je en la regardant se rhabiller.

-Et je l'aime, dit-elle en hésitant sur ces derniers mots.

-Vraiment? Riais-je en la voyant déboussolée. Je te vois pas très sûre.

-Je le suis, grogna-t-elle en quittant la pièce rapidement. Cette nuit n'était rien pour moi!

Je ris mais j'étais triste en même temps, blessé par ses dernières paroles. Je ne sais pas où cela allait nous mener mais je n'avais pas l'intention de la voir unir sa vie à Alec, alors que mon cœur lui appartenait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et je pense que mes frères et soeurs l'y aiderait aussi.


	3. Seconde fois

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Seconde fois**_

PDV Bella

-Tu avais l'air bizarre aujourd'hui, me dit Alec alors que nous nous couchions dans son grand lit. Il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas?

-Si si tout va bien, mentis-je en me glissant sous les draps de soie. Je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

-Alors sinon, changea-t-il de sujet. Qu'as-tu pensé des Cullen?

-Ils sont sympa, répondis-je en fermant les yeux pour L'oublier. J'aime bien Emmett, il est drôle.

-C'est un vrai comique ce mec! Ria-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Tu as aimé la salle de musique d'Edward?

-Oui elle est superbe.

*Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était superbe, ce Dieu vivant aussi est quelques chose de magnifique!

*La ferme!

*Y a que la vérité qui blesse et fait réagir Swan!

-C'est étrange qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas, dis-je contre son torse.

-Qui donc? Demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.

-Les Cullen.

-Ce sont des enfants adoptés par Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, répondit-il en caressant mon dos du bout des doigts.

Nous restâmes un long moment silencieux où je ne faisais que de repenser à Edward. À la nuit torride que nous avions passée ensemble et à ce qui avait faillit se produire cet après-midi dans la salle de musique du manoir Cullen. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête son regard, bercé par ses yeux aussi vert que l'émeraude et aussi doux qu'une plume.

-Bella?

-Mmh...

-Je t'aime, me murmura Alec.

-Moi aussi.

-Dors bien mon ange.

J'abandonnais finalement les souvenirs de cet homme qui me hantait et m'attirait comme un aimant. Je me laissais submerger par le sommeil et passait une nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars, pour une fois.

…...

PDV Edward

-Alors Edward, vînt me demandé Alice alors que je zappais dans le salon. Tu vas nous dire qui est cette personne que tu crois savoir?

-Laisse tomber Al', interrompit Emmett en s'affalant à côté de moi. Moi j'ai très bien reconnue la petite Isabella!

Tout le monde regarda Emmett avec de grands yeux ronds alors que lui ne sentait même pas nos regards. Il mangeait son sandwich et il se sentit mal à l'aise et tourna finalement la tête vers nous.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Comment t'a deviné toi? Demanda Rosalie suspicieuse.

-Bah y a juste à regarder comment elle faite, répondit-il. Des cheveux chocolat, des jambes longue malgré sa petite taille, ses hanches fines, sa poitrine haute et galbée, en gros tout.

-Je ne te savais pas physionomiste toi, railla Rosalie en prenant place sur ses genoux.

-Sans oublier de préciser son grain de beauté sur le côté de son nombril et son tatouage sur sa hanche droite, ajoutais-je en soupirant.

-Et comment tu sais que Isabella a tout ça toi? Demanda Alice les poings sur les hanches.

-Il a bien fallu que je vérifie hier après-midi, répondis-je alors en me levant. On va dire que je l'ai obligé à me laisser voir dans ma salle de musique quand nous sommes montés.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle était toute chose après, remarqua Jasper en prenant ma place.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Demanda Emmett.

-Bah vu qu'elle est fiancée à Alec je n'ai pas trop le choix, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-En gros tu vas laisser tomber comme le gros lâche que tu es! S'exclama-t-il.

-Cherche pas Em', lui dis-je. Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations amoureuses, en voilà la preuve.

Il rajouta quelque chose mais je m'en allais déjà vers le dernier étage pour rejoindre ma salle de musique. Je m'installais à mon piano pour essayer de trouver l'accord parfait pour mon examen de fin d'année dans seulement un petit mois. J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, rien de venait vraiment. Je tentais de mettre mes maigres idées sur le clavier mais cela ne ressemblait à rien. J'entendis vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais je n'avais pas la tête à parler avec aucun de mes frères ni mes soeurs. Au bout de 15 minutes à tenter n'importe quoi, j'abdiquais.

-Putain ça me gave ce truc! M'exclamais-je en plaquant mes mains sur le clavier gémissant.

-Tu veux peut-être un coup de main au lieu de t'exciter comme ça? Demanda une douce voix juste derrière moi.

Je me tournais vivement pour trouver Bella, plus belle que jamais dans sa mini robe à bandes noires, blanches et vertes, hautement perchée sur des escarpins noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandais-je en me détournant de son corps de déesse.

-Alice m'a dit que je pouvais monter pendant qu'avec Alec ils allaient faire quelques courses pour ce soir, répondit-elle en s'approchant dans mon dos. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'essaie de composer un accord pour mon examen dans un mois, dis-je en soupirant. Mais je n'arrive pas a trouver le bon accord.

Je posais de nouveau mes doigts sur le clavier et commençais à faire voler les notes. C'est incroyable comment la présence de Bella pouvait me calmer et me détendre.

-Attends, m'interrompit-elle en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule. Je pense que si tu gardes le début et que juste là, tu mets un si bémol ça donnera quelque chose de plus frappant.

Je reprenais du début en ajoutant la note de Bella et constatais en effet que cela sonnait plus juste. Je notais vite fait sur la partition pour ne pas oublier alors qu'elle se redressait et me souriait.

-Merci, la remercias-je alors. C'est gentil de ta part de m'aider.

-Je n'allais pas rester là à te voir t'énerver alors que je savais ce qu'il manquait, répondit-elle en s'éloignant pour aller prendre la guitare.

-Peut-être mais tu n'y étais pas obligé, ajoutais-je alors qu'elle commençait un morceau.

Je l'écoutais jouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à fredonner des paroles qui se firent plus distinctes, elle racontait une histoire avec sa voix qui exprimait la douleur et l'impatience de l'amour.

Quand j'ai croiser ton regard ce soir-là

J'ai eu du mal à retrouver ma voix

J'ai surtout été intimidée par toi

Tu as plongé ton regard dans le mien et voilà

Tu as mis le feu à mon cœur

Et maintenant je souffre et je pleurs

Je t'en veux pour ce sentiment

Qui m'a envahi en si peu de temps

Si tu entendais ceci tu comprendrais

Que le coups de foudre peut exister

Et pourtant tu continuerais

Ce chemin sans moi

Sans me voir

Ni me toucher

Sans le savoir tu m'as fait découvrir une vérité

Celle que je me voilais la face sur mon fiancé

Grâce à toi j'ai pu me réveiller

A cause de toi j'ai commencer à souffrir

J'ai besoin de toi à en crever

J'ai besoin de ton sourire

De sentir ton parfum enivrant

Que j'ai pu sentir il y a peu de temps

Ton corps contre moi

Je n'arrive plus à penser qu'à ça

Tes lèvres sur ma peau

Ont été plus que des mots

Ne plus te revoir sera dur et douloureux

Mais quand je te reverrais

Je te sourirais

Sans que tu n'aperçoive

Ce feu qui ne m'aura plus quitté.

Elle acheva sa magnifique chanson en une dernière note qui signalait la fin. Elle reposa l'instrument doucement sur son socle et leva enfin son regard vers moi.

-C'était... je ne trouve même pas les mots, dis-je alors.

-Tu as aimé c'est le principale, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et me retrouvais à quelques centimètres quand elle me regarda de nouveau.

-Qu'as-tu fais de moi Edward Cullen? Demanda-t-elle alors en me fixant dans les yeux. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis par ta faute...

-Et toi, dis-je alors. Qu'as-tu fais de moi à ton tour?

Je vis sa respiration s'accélérer et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force. Je l'enlaçais fortement pour la rapprocher plus de moi et ravageais sa bouche plus qu'avide de la mienne. Nos langues s'étaient trouvées dés le début et luttaient ensemble contre le désir qui nous consumait l'un comme l'autre. Elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et je passais mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de ma taille et tira sur mes cheveux pour m'écarter de ses lèvres pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux quelques secondes pour chercher la réponse à nos questions.

-Je te veux Edward, murmura-t-elle en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes. Je te veux maintenant.

Je grognais et l'entraîna hors de la salle de musique en direction de ma chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle laissait traîner ses lèvres contre la peau de mon cou, me mordant de temps en temps. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre puis la referma d'un coup de pied et posa Bella au sol. Elle tremblait tout autant que moi par le désir qui augmentait encore alors que nous nous fixions. Elle passa ses mains sous les fines bretelles de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds, me laissant apprécier sa magnifique poitrine nue. Elle s'approcha souplement de moi et embrassa ma gorge de nouveau en déboutonnant ma chemise bouton par bouton. Elle s'abaissa après que ma chemise soit au sol et s'attaqua au bouton de mon jeans et la braguette. Elle tira sur mon vêtement et mon boxer en même temps pour libérer mon érection pointée vers elle. Je me débarrassais des mes chaussures et tout autre vêtements alors qu'elle embrassait ma queue de ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Elle ne fit rien d'autre et remonta vers moi dans une pluie de baisers qui me faisaient frissonner à chaque fois.

-Viens, me dit-elle d'une voix rauque en m'emmenant vers mon lit.

Elle recula jusqu'à buter contre le sommier et elle se coucha en m'entraînant avec elle. Je posais délicatement mon corps contre le sien, appréciant ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué. Je repris possession de ses lèvres doucement, dans un baiser tendre et plus calme que les précédents. Je la sentais bouger sous moi, créant une friction agréable de nos 2 sexes. Je gémis en m'arrachant de sa bouche pour sucer la peau de sa gorge, tout en descendant toujours plus bas. Je pris un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche et le mordillais, sentant ma compagne se cambrer et gémir sous ma torture. Je passais au second puis repris mon chemin vers son intimité surchauffée. Je glissais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son shorty noir et l'abaissa le long de ses jambes fines jusqu'à ses escarpins que je retirais en la regardant. Elle me fixait avec des yeux noirs de désir et je décidais de prolonger cet état dans son regard. Je gardais sa cheville droite au niveau de ma tête et embrassa la peau fine. Elle tressaillit non sans lâcher mes yeux et je continuais de remonter mes baisers le long de son mollet. Je passais ma langue sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et soufflais sur son sexe trempé.

-Edward je t'en prie! Me supplia-t-elle.

-Oui, que veux-tu Bella? Demandais-je alors que je savais.

-Question bête! Râla-t-elle alors que je ne la touchais plus. Tu sais très bien.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire Bella, lui ordonnais-je.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, répondit-elle alors je souriais vainqueur. Tendrement et lentement.

-A vos ordres.

Elle m'attira vers elle par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je me saisissais d'un préservatif pour l'enfiler rapidement. Je me plaçais ensuite correctement entre ses jambes et la regardais dans les yeux.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Demandais-je une dernière fois. Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible ensuite.

-Oui j'en suis sûre à 500%, répondit-elle en plaquant une main contre le creux de mes reins.

Je posais mon corps sur le sien et la pénétrais doucement, par lentes poussées jusqu'à l'emplir entièrement.

-Oh Edward, gémit-elle.

-Quel bonheur... de t'entendre... gémir mon prénom, dis-je en me déplaçant lentement en elle.

-Edward, répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle suivait mes mouvements de bassin avec le sien et j'embrassais ses lèvres. J'aspirais tous ses soupirs, tous ses gémissement et elle en faisait de même avec moi. Il n'y avait rien de brutal et c'était tout aussi bien pour nous 2, je me laissais graver les images de Bella dans ma tête pour ne jamais les oublier. Je ne savais pas dans combien de temps et si nous allions nous revoir et cela me brisa le cœur en morceaux. À cette pensée, je me fis plus pressant dans mes coups de rein, allant plus profondément et plus sèchement en elle.

-Edward! Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille difficilement. Ne me laisse pas partir.

-Je ne veux pas te voir partir, dis-je dans la réalité de mes paroles. Jamais!

Elle se cambra en resserrant ses parois intimes par à coups progressifs. Elle allait venir avec moi, même si je voulais pas m'arrêter. J'accélérais mes vas-viens en elle alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mon dos de ses ongles, elle griffait toute ma peau et je gémis pas plus sous la douleur que sous le plaisir de son geste. Pas besoin de la stimuler pour qu'elle jouisse car elle se cambra d'un coup contre mon torse.

-OH MON DIEU Edward! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était entraînée dans les tourbillons de son orgasme.

-Merde Bella! Jurais-je en me déversant dans la capote alors qu'elle convulsait.

Je retombais doucement sur elle et plongeais mon visage dans son cou sous ses cheveux. Je reprenais mon souffle en respirant l'odeur de son corps, mélange de roses et de freesias. Je redressais la tête quand son corps fut pris de soubresauts et vis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues roses. Je me débarrassais de la capote dans la poubelle près du lit et revenais vers Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je inquiet en caressant sa joue.

-Je suis ignoble, répondit-elle en sanglotant.

-Mais non voyons, ma contredis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Je ne mérite pas Alec, dit-elle la tête contre mon torse et sa main sur mon ventre. Ni toi d'ailleurs.

-Ne dis pas d'âneries Bella, la grondais-je.

-J'ai trompé mon fiancé avec un ami à lui, cria-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit en me cachant sa poitrine. Et tu dis que je ne suis pas ignoble!

-Nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre Bella, tentais-je de l'apaiser. C'est le destin qui m'a mis sur ton chemin pour te dire qu'Alec n'est pas le bon pour toi.

-S'il te plaît ne commence pas toi aussi, me pria-t-elle en me fixant de ses yeux mouillés.

Je l'attirais dans mes bras et nous restâmes un long moment sans prononcer un seul mot. Au bout d'un moment elle redressait pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était le dernier car j'en voulait tellement d'autres d'elle. Elle s'éloigna trop tôt de moi et me souris, toute trace de sa tristesse disparut.

-Il faudrait se rhabiller, dit-elle en se levant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous trouve comme ça.

Je la regardais s'habiller et je n'avais qu'une envie: celle de lui arracher sa robe et de l'attacher à mon lit pour toujours.

-Edward rhabille-toi, me dit Bella en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui oui, répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

J'enfilais rapidement mes vêtements tandis qu'elle s'arrangeait un peu devant le grand miroir de ma chambre.

-Et merde, jura-t-elle alors.

-Quoi?

-Non mais regarde! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. J'ai les lèvres complètement enflées et mes cheveux n'en parlons même pas! On dirait une sorcière.

Je ris à sa dernière remarque, pensant exactement l'inverse.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

-Hop hop hop, la coinçais-je contre le mur en refermant la porte.

-Edward s'il te plaît!

-Un dernier baiser Bella, quémandais-je en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se hissa jusqu'aux miennes pour m'embrasser tendrement. Elle se recula et je la laissais sortir en première, juste le temps pour moi de respirer profondément avant de sortir à mon tour. Je pensais la trouver dans la salle de musique mais non, elle n'y était pas. Je ne cherchais pas à la retrouver et me remis au piano pour finir mon accord et essayer de l'améliorer. Mais comme d'habitude je n'y arrivais pas, cette femme me chamboulait vraiment et j'étais désespéré de la perdre alors que je venais tout juste de la retrouver. Mais bon, peut-être que le destin se mêlera de nouveau de notre vie pour nous réunir.


	4. La vie est si dure

_Hello tout le monde! Eh oui c'est bien moi vous ne rêvez pas! Je suis vraiment navrée et je n'ai pas d'excuse valable puisque les chapitres sont prêts à l'avance! J'en suis déjà au 20! Mais je suis prise de grosse fainéantise et c'est tout! Donc je vous poste la suite sur mes fictions et je vous annonce que je viens d'écrire une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira! Je vous posterais bientôt le résumé!_

**Bonne journée à vous!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

_**Le vie est si dure**_

PDV Bella

Bordel mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais de nouveau succomber à la tentation! Mais même si je me sentais mal après avoir fait l'amour avec Edward, une autre partie de moi en était vraiment heureuse. Jamais je n'avais cru que faire l'amour comme ça existait réellement. Je ne connaissais qu'Alec et ses idées bizarres voir même douloureuse à certains moment, alors qu'avec Edward c'était tellement différent et tellement magique. Mais là ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça car j'étais accoudé au comptoir et regardais dans le vide.

-Eh Bella tu rêvasses? Me demanda Alice en me faisant sursauter. Et c'est quoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage?

-Je n'ai pas de sourire niais sur le visage! Me défendis-je en me redressant.

-Bella Bella, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise du bar juste en face de moi. Assied-toi et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse comme ça?

-Mais comment tu... non c'est bon je veux pas savoir, dis-je en obtempérant cependant. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours...

-Vas au fait Bella.

-Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret Alice? Lui demandais-je alors. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous 2 OK?

-Je t'écoute Bella, je ne dirais rien tu peux me faire confiance.

Je respirais profondément avant de me lancer.

-Eh bien tu sais, commençais-je difficilement. Enfin non tu ne sais pas mais bon c'est pas grave.

-Détends-toi sinon tu risque de tomber dans les pommes! S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur la mienne. Je ne vais pas te manger ni même me moquer de toi.

-Eh bien j', débitais-je à une vitesse folle.

-Euh j'ai rien compris Bella, avoua-t-elle perdue.

-Je suis l'inconnue du bal masqué Alice, lui dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux. J'ai couché avec ton frère pendant cette fête.

Elle se contenta de me sourire, guère surprise de ma révélation.

-Je le savais déjà Bella, lança-t-elle en me laissant sous le choc.

-Mais comment? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

-Eh bien on va dire que c'est Emmett qui a craché le morceau le premier jour que l'on sait rencontrer, raconta-t-elle. Et Edward a confirmé à regret.

-Mais comment Emmett l'a su?

-Il se vante d'être quelqu'un de physionomiste, répondit-elle. Alors il t'a reconnue direct quand tu chantait au bar.

Je restais sous le choc mais était soulagée d'un poids sur mon cœur, cependant je ne lui avais pas encore dit qu'on avait remis ça il y a de cela une semaine.

-Tu as autre chose qui t'embête je le vois, trouva-t-elle juste en me regardant.

-Tu es devin ou quoi? Demandais-je en riant.

-Des fois je me pose la question! Ria-t-elle à son tour. Si tu veux vider ton sac je suis là Bella.

Vu que nous étions seules toutes les 2, autant tout lui dire comme ça je me sentirais peut-être mieux dans ma tête et mon corps pour continuer ma vie.

-La tentation a été trop dure Alice, débutais-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

-Vous avez recouché ensemble! S'écria-t-elle en sautant de la chaise.

-Chut Alice merde! Râlais-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Il y a vos employés quand même dans la maison.

-T'inquiète Bells ils sauront restés discrets SI ILS NE VEULENT PAS PERDRE LEUR BOULOT ET LEUR TÊTE! Cria-t-elle pour que tout le monde entende bien. Et alors ça donne quoi votre petite aventure?

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Alice vînt près de moi et me frotta le dos pour me calmer.

-Là là Bella calme-toi, tenta-t-elle de me consoler. Si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal je m'en excuse.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est la mienne, sanglotais-je dans ses bras. Je suis méprisable!

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça hein Bella? Demanda-t-elle en me serrant contre elle comme une sœur l'aurait fait pour moi. Tu n'es pas méprisable voyons!

-Mais si je le suis, la contredis-je en la regardant à travers mes larmes. J'ai couché avec ton frère alors que je suis fiancée à Alec! Je ne suis qu'une garce et une salope Alice!

-Ne redis plus jamais ça! Me gronda-t-elle en me regardant durement. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche Bella, tu n'es ni méprisable ni une garce et encore moins une salope!

Elle reprit sa respiration alors que je tentais en vain de calmer mes pleurs et mes larmes qui ravageaient mon visage.

-écoute Bella, reprit-elle. Je pense que tu es juste une fille perdue dans ses sentiments et son cœur. Tu ne sais plus trop où tu en es et que tu as besoin de prendre du recul.

-Je ne sais plus, me décourageais-je en sanglotant. J'aime Alec mais je tiens à ton frère, c'est comme si à chaque fois que j'étais loin de lui mon cœur se brisait en morceaux.

Elle me regarda avec grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et si elles pouvaient, elles toucheraient surement ses oreilles.

-Quoi? Demandais-je alors qu'elle me fixait.

-Tu es amoureuse d'Edward! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant comme une gazelle.

-Mais c'est impossible Alice, me scandalisais-je. Nous nous connaissons à peine!

-Ah Bella, soupira-t-elle. Connais-tu ce que sont les mots coup de foudre et âmes soeurs?

-Et alors?

-Eh bien je pense que toi et mon frère en êtes victimes tous les 2, répondit-elle en souriant.

Mes larmes se tarissaient peu à peu et elle se remit à préparer l'apéritif pour le retour des autres.

-Aller sèche tes larmes de crocodile Bella, me dit-elle en me faisant rire. On va aller te refaire une petite beauté pour cacher tes yeux gonflés et tout rouge avant que nos sportifs ne reviennent.

Nous montâmes au second étage où se trouvait les appartements d'Alice. Elle me fit assoir devant une coiffeuse richement composée. Elle s'affaira de longues minutes à me repoudrer et à tenter de cacher mes yeux rougis.

-Et voilà c'est mieux comme ça non? Demanda-t-elle au bout de 20 bonnes minutes.

J'ouvris les yeux et me regardais dans le miroir. Comme à mon habitude j'étais peu maquillée mais avec peu de chose elle avait réussit à rendre mon regard plus profond et moins douloureux.

-Merci Alice c'est parfait, la remerciais-je en me levant. Tu es vraiment douée!

-C'est gentil de dire ça mais c'est normal de t'aider, on est amie après tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oui amie, répétais-je en lui souriant.

-Bon aller on va descendre sinon ils vont arrivés et nous chercher partout, rit-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Je la suivis le cœur moins lourd et nous descendîmes pour aller nous assoir dans le salon à regarder un film. C'était une histoire triste qui nous ft pleurer toutes les 2. Le film racontait la vie d'un père de famille qui tentait de sauver ses 2 jumeaux atteints d'une maladie incurable. Nous étions en train de pleurer comme des madeleines à regarder les images dures et tristes.

-C'était bien la peine de cacher mes derniers pleurs pour chialer ensuite, remarquais-je entre 2 sanglots en la faisant pleurer en même temps.

-Oui mais ce film est tellement beau!

-Bah alors on vous a tellement manqué que vous pleurez notre absence! S'exclama Emmett en entrant dans le salon où nous étions toutes les 2 serrées l'une contre l'autre.

-Mais non crétin c'est le film à la télé! Le rembarra Alice en se levant pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper.

-Emmett tu pue le rat crevé! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté.

-Et qui te dit que c'est pas Jasper qui sent? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Parce que même quand il fait du sport et qu'il transpire il ne sent pas autant que toi! Répondit-elle mauvaise.

Nous rimes tous sauf bien sur Emmett qui se renfrogna et marmonna qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je tombais sur le regard envoutant d'Edward qui me fixait étrangement. Il ne souriait pas et ses yeux semblaient éteins et sans vie. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et quitta la pièce pour aller se doucher très certainement lui aussi.

-Jacob n'est pas avec vous? Demandais-je en ne remarquant pas mon meilleur ami.

-Non il avait un rendez-vous important et il est parti au beau milieu de notre match, répondit Jasper. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait ce soir avec Alec, Jane, Démétri, Félix et 3 autres personnes que je me souviens plus le nom.

-Je suppose que c'est Heidi, Gianna et Laurent, dis-je en me levant. Et Rosalie?

-Elle termine son stage dans 1h30 alors on a le temps de se préparer, me répondit Alice. Bon aller Jazz à la douche parce que tu es tout collant!

Il lui sourit et partit prendre une douche.

-3ème étage, dernière porte au fond du couloir Bella, me dit Alice avec un clin d'œil. Je vais aller « aider » Jasper à prendre sa douche! Je te veux dans ma chambre dans 45 minutes lavée et en serviette et pas après!

Elle ne me laissa pas répondre et fila dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'avait indiqué l'étage d'Edward mais en y repensant, elle cherchait tout simplement à me faire tomber dans les bras de son frère. Je soupirais et montais les escaliers jusqu'au 3ème étage, je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer alors que je longeais le couloir pour atteindre la dernière porte. Je l'ouvris lentement et vis Edward torse nu et dos à moi. Il étirait ses muscles et je les observais se tendre et se détendre.

-Oups! M'exclamais-je en faisant semblant de le déranger. Désolé je ne savais pas que c'était ta salle de bain.

-Ce n'est rien, rit-il en se tournant vers moi. Que me vaut ta visite ici?

-Alice m'a dit que je pouvais prendre une douche ici, répondis-je. Mais je vais te laisser et aller ailleurs.

Je commençais à refermer la porte mais il la retînt au dernier moment. Il me tentait littéralement avec son corps de rêve et son sourire en coin absolument craquant.

-Tu veux peut-être quelque chose? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il me fixait.

-Oui toi, répondit-il en m'attirant dans la salle de bain.

Il ferma la porte et me plaqua brutalement contre celle-ci. Il plongea son nez sur le côté de mon cou et respira profondément mon odeur.

-Si tu savais Bella comme j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il avec une vois presque désespérée. Tellement besoin de toi.

-Moi aussi Edward, bafouillais-je en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau frémissante.

Il commença à faire glisser mon boléro le long de mes bras jusqu'à le faire tomber au sol. Il remonta ensuite ses mains le long de mes flancs pour soulever mon haut par-dessus ma tête. Je me retrouvais en soutient à gorge et jeans contre lui qui suçait la peau de mon cou. Je le repoussais en fronçant les sourcils sous son geste. Il me regardait perdu et en même temps déçu.

-Pas de marques Edward, m'empressais-je de lui signaler pour ne pas le froisser.

-OK, concilia-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau. Pas de marques sur toi.

Il me fixa quelques instants et soupira en faisant demi-tour. Il retira son jogging et son boxer pour se glisser sous le jet de la douche, me laissant contre la porte à moitié nue.

-Bah alors Bella tu dors? Me demanda-t-il en passant la tête à travers la porte vitrée.

-Je pensais que tu allais finir ce que tu avais commencé, dis-je en souriant.

-J'adore faire ce que l'on n'attend pas de moi, rit-il. Je vous attends miss Swan!

Je soupirais en secouant la tête et me baissa pour retirer mes bottes et mes chaussettes. Je me redressais pour voir qu'il me regardait me dévêtir et je décidais de me venger de lui. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure en débouclant ma ceinture et en détachant le bouton de mon jean. Je le fis glisser lentement le long de mes jambes toujours en prenant mon temps. Je l'entendis soupirer et me redressa pour sourire face à son regard emplit de désir.

-Tu me cherche là! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Pas du tout, me défendis-je en finissant de retirer mes sous-vêtements devant lui. Tu n'as pas voulu le faire alors je le fais à ta place.

Je le rejoignis sous l'eau en le repoussant avec une main posée sur son torse dégoulinant d'eau chaude.

-Ne pense surtout pas que je ne suis avec toi sous cette douche seulement pour du sexe, le prévins-je en le tenant éloigné de moi.

-Ah oui! Douta-t-il. Et que veux-tu d'autre alors?

-Je veux juste un peu de tendresse dans ma vie, répondis-je sérieusement.

-Je vois, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter. Alors viens je vais t'en donner de la tendresse.

Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'approchais pour m'y blottir, mon dos contre son torse. Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position mais il finit par bouger pour se saisir de son shampoing et de me laver les cheveux avec. Il me massait tellement bien que j'aurais très bien pu m'endormir si il n'avait pas descendu ses massages le long de ma gorge. Il s'appliquait à savonner mon corps soigneusement en me caressant tendrement, comme je le souhaitais. Il effleura mes seins qui durcir instinctivement sous son toucher expert, me faisant légèrement gémir. Il continua en frottant mon ventre en mouvements circulaires et prise par le jeu, je ne pus m'empêcher de bouger mon bassin. Je sentis rapidement son érection contre le creux de reins et il grogna à mon geste provocateur. Je me tournais vers lui et lui souris en me surélevant pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir avec ma tête, seulement avec mon corps. J'avais besoin de cet homme à en mourir mais les choses n'étaient jamais simples dans ma misérable vie. Je chassais rapidement ces pensées alors qu'Edward me souleva pour me plaquer contre la froide parois de la douche. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit car il s'enfonça en moi d'un habile coup de rein. Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson quand il butta au fond de moi et qu'il restait là, immobile. Se collant contre moi pour que je ne tombe pas, il entrelaça nos doigts en les remontant de chaque côté de ma tête et en commençant à se mouvoir amplement en moi. Il me fit l'amour là, sous cette douche comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes à cette pensée tellement j'avais mal dans mon cœur et que je ne savais plus où j'en étais exactement. Mon Dieu que la vie est si dure!


	5. La triste réalité

_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**_

_**Pas de discours barbants... je vous poste ce chapitre en vous remerciant pour vos reviews!**_

_**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

_**La triste réalité**_

PDV Bella

Après avoir faits l'amour, nous avions fini de nous laver et je quittais la salle de bain en serviette. Elle était courte et ne s'arrêtait qu'à mi-cuisses. Je partis donc dans cette tenue pour rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre mais je n'arrivais plus à savoir qu'elle porte s'était. Je me retrouvais encore dans un cul de sac et quand je me retournais, je heurtais quelqu'un de plein fouet. Sous la surprise je lâchais ma serviette que je tenais fermement et me retrouvais nue devant un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, pas plus vieux que 40 ans en tout cas. Je restais quelques secondes interdite alors que l'homme me regardait étonné et surpris.

-Oh... euh... excusez-moi, bégayais-je en récupérant ma serviette pour recouvrir mon corps nu. Je ne vous avais pas vu!

-Ce n'est rien mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il.

-BELLA! Cria Alice alors que je soupirais de soulagement. Oh salut Carlisle je ne savais pas que vous rentriez aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Oui nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Oh Bella je te présente Carlisle, papa je te présente Isabella Swan la fiancée d'Alec Volturi, nous présenta-t-elle.

-Enchanté Isabella, sourit-il en me tendant sa main que je serrais.

-Pareil mais appelez-moi Bella.

-Bon bah excuse-nous Carlisle mais on doit se préparer! S'exclama-t-elle en remarquant ma tenue. À plus!

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers la première porte sur notre droite. Elle éclata de rire des que la porte fut fermée alors que j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

-Oh la honte! M'exclamais-je en cachant mes visage entre mes mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que j'arrive? T'avais l'air toute gênée! Rit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Je trouvais plus ta chambre, expliquais-je sans oser la regarder. Quand j'ai voulu faire demi-tour pour repartir je lui ai rentré dedans, ma serviette est tombée au sol et je me suis retrouvée nue devant lui.

-Non! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh trop la honte! Heureusement que tu as un beau corps.

Je pris les vêtements qu'elle me tendait et les enfilais rapidement. Je soupirais en tentant de descendre la robe bien trop courte pour une journée entres amis. Alice sourit en me voyant faire et leva les yeux au ciel en me disant que j'avais tort de me cacher dans des jeans par cette chaleur. Nous descendîmes et j'inspirais à fond avant de me retrouver avec Alec et Edward dans la même pièce. Je vis mon fiancé qui discutait avec une femme de taille moyenne, dans la trentaine, la femme de Carlisle Cullen je suppose. Alec me vit et me fit signe d'approcher pour les rejoindre.

-Esmé, dit-il en entourant ma taille. Je te présente Bella ma fiancé. Bella voici Esmé, la mère de nos amis.

-Enchantée, dis-je en tendant ma main pour serrer la sienne.

-Bienvenue Bella! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras à mon grand étonnement. Je suis contente pour vous 2!

-Merci Esmé, le remercia Alec. Bon on va te laisser.

-A bientôt j'espère, nous dit-elle en me souriant.

Nous avions prévu une journée tranquille dans les rues de Cuba à nous promener tous ensemble. Alec me gardait en permanence contre lui et je me risquais à regarder Edward de temps en temps. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés au sol ou sur un point imaginaire et jamais ne voulait croiser mon regard. Cela me fit mal dans un certain sens mais d'un côté je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à lui. De toutes les manières possibles, j'allais le faire souffrir que je reste avec lui ou non. Il était presque 19h quand je sentis mes pieds me faire vraiment souffrir de marcher depuis tant d'heures.

-Si nous allions faire un tour sur la jetée avant d'aller manger? Proposa Alice en sautillant.

-Je n'en peux plus, dis-je en soufflant. Allez-y sans moi.

-Tu ne vas pas rester seule quand même! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Al', la rassurais-je. Je vais vous attendre au bar juste ici.

-Comme tu veux, céda-t-elle.

Alec me demanda une nouvelle fois si j'étais sûre et je le rassurais aussi en lui souriant. Il m'embrassa furtivement avant de courir à la poursuite des autres. Je m'assis à une table sur la terrasse du bar et commanda un Mojito en les attendant. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur la mienne sur la table.

-Hey c'est moi, me dit le doux ténor d'Edward. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est rien, lui souris-je. J'étais sur la lune.

Il me regardait et je ne pus que faire de même pendant de longues minutes. Ma commande arriva et Edward demanda la même chose pour lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici au fait? Demandais-je finalement.

-Je me suis rétracté au dernier moment, répondit-il en fixant sa main toujours sur la mienne. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller sur la jetée si tu n'y étais pas.

-Tu n'y es pas allé pour me voir alors que tu ne m'as même pas regardé de la journée! M'exclamais-je un peu en colère.

-Qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas regardé?

-Parce qu'au nombre de fois où Moi je t'ai regardé, tu n'as jamais croisé mes yeux!

-Si je les avais croisés je n'aurais pas pu les quitter, contra-t-il en me faisant sourire.

Nous restâmes de nouveau silencieux de longues minutes. Je sirotais ma boisson tranquillement en regardant autour de moi et surtout Edward qui me fixait toujours. Il réfléchissait car tantôt il fronçait les sourcils, tantôt non.

-Alors? Finit-il par demander.

-Alors quoi?

-Que compte-tu faire de moi?

-Edward, soupirais-je en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal alors c'est mieux pour nous 2 d'en rester là.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre 2 doigts.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Bella! S'exclama-t-il en me fixant avec colère. Tu me hante jour et nuit alors je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

-S'il te plaît ne complique pas les choses, lui dis-je en le suppliant du regard.

-Tu as déjà réfléchi à ta décision, déduit-il alors. Je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire Edward. Nous allons quitter Cuba demain matin par le premier avion.

Il resta interdit sur mon aveu et je le comprenais parfaitement. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Il réagissait comme un mari jaloux, comme si je lui appartenais et je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments envers moi aussi vite.

*Mais tu en as pour lui bécasse!

*Oh toi la ferme!

*OK OK j'ai rien dis.

-Vous comptiez le dire quand? Demanda-t-il en me coupant avec moi-même.

-Alec devait le dire cet après-midi, répondis-je en m'adossant dans ma chaise. Il a du oublier.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Je ne pouvais plus rester une seconde de plus en face de lui sinon je craquerais et sauterais dans ses bras. Je me levais d'un bond alors qu'il me regardait surprit de mon geste.

-Oui je le sais, dis-je en ajustant ma robe. Adieu Edward, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et quittais presque encourant la terrasse. Je pris un taxi et retournais chez Alec pour aller pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne fis attention, ni aux employés ni à la gouvernante d'Alec et ses frères et soeurs quand ils étaient jeunes. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre de mon fiancé et m'y couchais à plat ventre en pleurant. J'avais mal, ça c'était une chose qui était sûre et je me sentais coupable d'avoir couché avec Edward. J'avais trompé Alec avec son ami et ce, 2 fois alors que je savais à quoi je me risquais mais j'étais passée outre. Maintenant j'allais m'en mordre les doigts et je ne risquais pas d'oublier, Edward hanterait mes pensées à jamais. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurée et tomba dans les bras de Morphée qui m'accueillit bras ouverts.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, on me tirait lentement de mon sommeil que je ne voulais pas quitter.

-Bella, murmurait Alec à mon oreille. Réveille-toi ma douce.

-Mmh...

-Je sais que tu es fatiguée mon ange mais il faut venir manger.

-Pas faim! Râlais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Ne me force pas à te forcer Bella! Me prévint-il plus durement. Alors tu te lève et tu viens manger!

J'ouvris les yeux et tombais directement sur son visage contrarié et contenant une pointe de colère. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait d'être partie sans le prévenir ou même l'attendre et qu'il allait être de mauvaise humeur un moment. Je m'étirais et me levais sous son regard de braise.

*Si les regards pouvaient tuer!

*Eh ben on serait morte.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous conduisit jusqu'au salon où la table était déjà dressée pour 2 personnes. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et commençais mon repas dans le silence le plus complet.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie cet après-midi? Me demanda-t-il alors au dessert.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien, mentis-je en m'adossant dans ma chaise.

-Tu aurais pu attendre encore 1 heure que j'arrive!

-Je t'ai dis que je ne me sentais pas bien! M'énervais-je en me levant d'un bond. Je ne suis pas ta chienne et encore moins ton esclave, si j'ai envie de partir alors je pars! Je fais ce que je veux de MA vie!

Folle de rage, je pris la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre mais je fus vite plaquée contre le mur au bas des marches.

-Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux! S'écria Alec. Tu m'appartiens à MOI depuis le jour où tu as accepté de m'épouser alors tu vas bien te le mettre dans la tête parce que je ne le répèterais plus Bella!

Les larmes commençaient à rouler le long de mes joues et l'air me manquait alors qu'il me serrait de plus en plus à la gorge.

-Arrête Alec tu m'étouffe! Soufflais-je en me débattant.

-Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire? Demanda-t-il en cognant ma tête contre le mur.

-Oui!

-Alors dis-le.

-Je... je t'appartiens! Criais-je alors qu'il relâchait la pression de ses doigts sur mon cou.

-Bien, se contenta-t-il de dire. Alors montons et on va voir ça de plus près mon ange.

C'est ainsi que je montais les marches face à mon cruel destin, celui que j'avais choisi par peur et celui que je regretterais toute ma vie. Cette nuit-là, Alec me viola plusieurs fois et finit par s'endormir, me laissant attachée au lit comme la chienne qu'il pensait que j'étais.


	6. J'ai mal

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**J'ai mal **_

3 mois plus tard

PDV Edward

Elle me manquait, vraiment, terriblement, affreusement. Le jour où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Puis elle était partie, sans moi, me laissant seul et brisé avec le seul souvenir de son doux visage et de son sourire. Oui je l'aimais, mais cela n'avait pas été assez suffisant pour la retenir près de moi. Aujourd'hui cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle était partie avec Alec et que lui, venait nous rendre visite en cette veille de rentrée de vacances d'avril. Nous étions revenus dans notre villa de Las Vegas pour terminer notre année et pour moi, la dernière avant la vraie vie d'adulte. J'étais affalé dans le canapé du salon à regarder un match de basket quand la sonnette retentit et que le major d'homme alla ouvrir la porte. Alec, Démétri, Jane et Heidi entrèrent dans la hall et furent conduis jusqu'au salon où moi j'étais.

-Hey Edward! S'exclama Alec en venant me serrer la main. Comment vas-tu?

-La forme et toi?

-Pareil pareil! Répondit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Je reviens de vacances entres potes et je repars retrouver ma petite femme dans 2 jours! Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est bien alors, soupirais-je un poids au cœur.

Mes frères et soeurs déboulèrent à leur tour et je les écoutais vaguement discuter, préférant rester dans mon monde pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

-Bon alors et Bella? Demanda Alice en me faisant sortir de ma transe. Elle va bien?

-Oui oui elle va bien, répondit-il rapidement. Elle est restée à la villa de mon enfance à Dallas.

-Elle n'est pas venue avec toi en vacances? Demanda ma sœur de nouveau.

-Non, soupira-t-il. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

-Ah OK, j'espère qu'on la verra bientôt.

Les discutions reprirent et je retournais dans mon petit monde le reste de la journée. Quand il fut l'heure pour eux de repartir, j'eus envie de partir prendre l'avion pour Dallas et d'aller retrouver Bella pour l'emmener avec moi. Mais je me retins et montais plutôt dans ma chambre pour aller m'allonger sur mon lit et dormir encore et encore. Manque de bol, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et Alice entra, suivie de près par mes autres frères et soeurs. Ils s'assirent autour de moi et ma sœur vînt se blottir dans mes bras comme pour me consoler.

-Ça va Edward? Me demanda Emmett.

-Mouai bof, répondis-je lourdement. Elle me manque juste.

-C'est normal ça frangin, me dit-il compatissant. Tu l'aimes.

-C'est pas logique! M'exclamais-je. Je ne la connais pratiquement pas et je suis déjà tombé amoureux d'elle!

-Ça s'appelle un coup de foudre, nous éclaira Jasper. C'est de ça que tu es victime mon frère.

-j'ai envie de la revoir, tellement fort que je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de prendre l'avion et d'aller la chercher.

-Eh bien tu pense à elle voilà ce qui te retient, nous dit Emmett sérieusement. Tu ne sais pas réellement si elle t'aime et si elle veut de toi, donc tu as peur.

Je soupirais face à la remarque plus que vraie de mon frère et plongea mon nez dans les cheveux d'Alice en respirant profondément. Nous faisions cela lorsque nous étions enfants quand nous étions tristes, ça me réconfortait toujours. Mais là, ce n'est pas de ma sœur dont j'ai besoin, c'est de Bella et de son corps lové contre le mien. Je voulais la voir, il fallait que je la vois.

-J'y vais! M'exclamais-je en me levant. Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut... il faut que je la vois!

-Eh eh Edward, s'interposa Emmett. D'abord tu respire à fond... voilà comme ça c'est bien, et maintenant tu écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

Je continuais de le regarder, attendant qu'il commence à me faire la moral comme à son habitude.

-Tu ne vas pas aller la voir, me dit-il alors que je soupirais d'exaspération. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que demain tu retourne en cours et que tes examens approchent. Donc, si tu veux toujours la voir, on t'accompagnera le weekend prochain en disant à Alec qu'on passe juste les voir pour le weekend. Ça te va?

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles et dus admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. J'allais attendre patiemment que cette semaine passe et nous irions à Dallas pour que je la vois enfin.

-ça te va? Demanda de nouveau Emmett.

-Oui, répondis-je soupirant fortement. Ça me va.

-Alors on fera comme cela dans ce cas!

Je pestais intérieurement du bon sens de mon frère si rare mais je l'en remerciais d'un autre côté. Il fallait que la semaine se passe vite, sinon j'allais devenir dingue!

…...

PDV Bella

-Mam'zelle Bella! S'exclama Sabine la femme qui s'occupait de moi. Mam'zelle vite!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je en me redressant dans le lit.

-M'sieurs Alec arrive de l'aéroport dans trente minutes!

-Merci Sabine, la remerciais-je en me levant. Passe-moi les vêtements qu'on avait dit pour son arrivée.

Je me levais un peu trop vite et fus prise de vertiges qui m'obligèrent à me rassoir sur le lit.

-Doucement mam'zelle Bella, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras. Il faut faire doucement dans votre état.

Et oui je suis enceinte, c'est bête hein? Surtout en sachant qu'Alec ne peut avoir d'enfants à cause d'un traitement, c'est triste. Je me relevais plus lentement et retirais mon pyjamas pour passer une robe ample mais courte pour cacher mon petit ventre qui commençais à pointer entre mes hanches. Bien sûr, Alec savait déjà pour ma grossesse mais je refusais de lui dire qui en était le père. Pas la peine de vous le dire à vous, il s'agit bien évidemment d'Edward. Mais Alec ne le savait pas lui et j'étais persuadée qu'il tenterait tout pour que je lui dise la vérité. Il était parti dés que nous avions su que j'étais enceinte et il m'avait envoyé ici, dans sa maison d'enfance à Dallas. Je mis mes talons et allais vers le grand miroir pour me passer un coups de brosse et un brin de maquillage. Je soupirais profondément en voyant mes traits tirés par la fatigue et par le stress. Sabine approcha de moi et frotta mon dos en me regardant d'un air compatissant.

-Vous bilez pas Bella, me dit-elle en souriant. J'suis sûre que M'sieurs Alec y va rien vous faire.

-J'en serais moins convaincue que toi tu vois, fis-je doucement en revenant vers le centre de la pièce. J'ai peur Sabine.

-Pourquoi auriez-vous peur Mam'zelle?

-Bella, répétais-je une énième fois. Appelle-moi juste Bella sinon je hurle.

-Bien Bella!

-J'ai peur de ce petit être qui se développe dans mon ventre, répondis-je en passant ma main à travers le fin tissu de ma robe. J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère.

Je ris en pensant à cela.

-Si ça se trouve, Alec fera en sorte que ce bébé ne vienne jamais au monde, ajoutais-je en laissant mes larmes affluer dans mes yeux ternes.

-Dites pas ça Bella! S'exclama Sabine. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi méprisable.

-Tu ne le connais pas comme moi!

Juste à ce moment, une voiture arriva dans l'allée et vînt se garer devant la porte d'entrée. J'entendis clairement la voix d'Alec, Démétri et Félix juste en bas de la fenêtre. J'avalais ma salive et pris la direction de la porte pour rejoindre les escaliers. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que j'approchais du salon et d'Alec. Quand je passais la porte, les discussions cessèrent et je repérais de suite mon fiancé près de la fenêtre, qui regardait à l'extérieur de la propriété.

-Bon eh bien il est temps que je parte moi, nous dit Démétri en se levant. À plus tout le monde.

Il me sourit en passant près de moi et m'embrassa sur le front. C'était un peu comme un frère mais il ne s'imposerait jamais à Alec niveau décisions.

-Eh bien Bella tu ne viens pas m'embrasser? Demanda Alec en me fixant durement.

Je m'approchais de lui en gardant les yeux baissés au sol jusqu'à être devant lui. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes chastement. Il me fixa quelques secondes l'air impassible et me gifla tellement fort que je finis sur le sol.

-Lève-toi! M'ordonna-t-il alors que je pleurais en posant une main sur ma joue. DEBOUT!

-Hey doucement Alec, le calma Félix en m'aidant à me remettre sur mes pieds. Tu ne devrais pas la frapper, elle est enceinte rappelle-toi!

-Tu peux partir si tu le souhaite! S'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

-Toi tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de moi, dit-il en me tenant en arrière de lui. Mais je suis prêt à t'en caler une pour préserver Bella de toi!

Il s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment tandis que mes larmes se calmaient. Le regard d'Alec se radoucit et se posa de nouveau sur moi doucement. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et j'allais m'y blottir en versant de nouvelles larmes.

-Je suis désolé Bella, murmura-t-il alors j'agrippais sa chemise. Là ne pleurs plus.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant, nous signala Félix en s'éloignant. Je passerais sans doute demain.

-Salut mon frère à demain!

Je restais sans bouger contre mon fiancé le temps que mes larmes se calment, ce qu'elles firent quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais fatiguée et tellement épuisée qu'Alec me prit dans ses bras pour me monter à l'étage. Il me coucha sur son lit et sortit de la chambre par la porte de la salle de bain. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à somnoler quand je l'entendis revenir et le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Et soudain, un liquide froid arriva sur mon visage, me faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas dormir! S'exclama Alec un grand verre d'eau vide à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

-Dis-moi qui est le père de ce bâtard!

-Je ne sais pas, mentis-je en essuyant mon visage trempé.

-Ah Bella, soupira-t-il en sortant une corde d'une boîte près de nous. Tu ne sais pas mentir mon ange. Donc je répète: dis-moi qui est le père de ce bâtard.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme et sereine alors qu'il attachait mes poignets ensemble pour les attacher plus haut contre la tête de lit. Je tremblais et j'avais peur pour mon bébé, que je ne pouvais plus protéger de mes mains.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas! M'écriais-je en me tortillant. Détache-moi s'il te plaît.

-Non, répondit-il calmement en fouillant dans la boîte pour sortir un canif. Réponds d'abord.

-Je ne sais pas! M'entêtais-je.

-Mauvaise réponse, dit-il en coupant ma robe et découvrant mon ventre. Je vois que le travail a déjà bien commencé!

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire du mal Alec!

-Sinon quoi Bella? Demanda-t-il en agrippant mon menton. Tu vas appeler ton amant pour qu'il vienne te chercher? Mais je t'en prie fais-le, que je le broie de mes mains!

-...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, rit-il en arrachant mon shorty pour que je sois nue. Maintenant je vais te donner ta punition et je vais me faire du bien en même temps.

Et voilà qu'il me violait de nouveau, durement, brutalement. Je hurlais et pleurais pour qu'il arrête de me faire souffrir mais plus je criais plus il aimait ça et forçait ses pénétrations. Il malmenait mes seins douloureux à cause de ma grossesse et ne s'occupait pas de mon ventre qu'il écrasait de son poids. Quand enfin il jouit, il s'affala à mes côtés et me détacha. Je sautais du lit pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui. Je pris ma robe de chambre et sortit en courant de cette pièce qui était désormais celle de mes tortures. Je descendais les marches en courant et sortis dans la pénombre du soir en robe de chambre de satin. Je courus jusqu'aux grandes barrières à 500 mètres de la villa et m'agrippais aux barreaux, me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol en pleurant. Je passais ma main sur mon ventre en le caressant, espérant que mon bébé aille bien. Je pleurais tellement que vaincue par l'épuisement, je m'endormis à la lueur de la lune.

-Mademoiselle Swan! Me réveilla une voix d'homme. Réveillez-vous Mlle Swan, vous allez attraper la mort dans cette tenue.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et tombais sur le visage inquiet de Joseph, le cuisinier de la villa. Il me tendit sa main que j'agrippais faiblement et me levais lentement pour éviter la nausée. Il encercla ma taille pour m'aider à regagner la maison pour que je ne tombe pas. Il faisait toujours nuit et quelques goutes tombaient, me faisant remarquer que j'étais trempée et claquais des dents. Nous entrâmes dans la villa et mes yeux furent agressés par la lumière vive du hall.

-Bella! S'exclama Sabine en courant vers nous. Z'allez bien?

-ça va ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je d'une voix faible. Je vais aller me coucher.

Joseph me relâcha et je montais les escaliers vers ma chambre, totalement à l'opposée de celle d'Alec qui n'avait pas cherché à me rattraper tout à l'heure. Je remis mon pyjamas sans cesser de caresser mon petit ventre et me couchais dans les draps chauds et réconfortant. J'avais tellement pleuré que je ne pus verser une larmes de plus et m'endormis rapidement pour m'échapper de ce monde où j'avais si mal.

…...

PDV Edward

Ça y est, nous sommes dans l'avion pour San Diego, à 545 km environ de Las Vegas. Finalement nous les rejoignons là-bas car Alec avait des choses à faire cette semaine-là sur place. J'étais impatient de revoir Bella et n'arrêtais pas de faire des aller-retours dans l'avion jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse nous dise que nous allions atterrir.

-Calme Edward! Soupira Rosalie. Tu vas nous faire un malaise à faire de l'hyperventilation comme ça!

-J'ai le trac Rose, avouais-je en écrasant le pied d'Emmett qui allait dire une énième connerie. Et si elle me rejetait!

-Panique pas maintenant Edward, me dit Alice. Laisse-la faire le premier pas surtout.

À peine l'avions stoppé que je sautais hors du jet privé de nos parents. En sortant de l'aéroport, nous vîmes la limousine d'Alec garée et qui nous attendait. J'ouvrais la porte en priant pour voir Bella à l'intérieur mais ne vis que notre ami. Je soupirais en laissant les autres monter et montais à mon tour le dernier. Alice me fit un regard de compassion et je lui souris faiblement pour tenter de la rassurer en vain. Nous avancions à présent vers celle que j'aimais et celle pour qui je pourrais souffrir milles morts rien que pour avoir un sourire de sa part. Mon Dieu faites qu'elle me choisisse moi et pas Alec Volturi!


	7. Excuses

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je vous apporte 2 nouvelles !

Alors en premier je tiens à m'excuser du temps que je mets pour poster mais sachez que je n'y suis pour rien... Mon ordinateur m'a planté avec les chapitres dedans et forcément le jour où je devais les publier ! Donc pour le moment j'essaye de récupérer le maximum de mes chapitres mais c'est pas de la tarte... Je vais tout faire pour poster un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine quitte à le réécrire pour chacune de mes 2 fictions.

La deuxième nouvelle c'est qu'en attendant que mon ordinateur soit débloquer, j'ai écris une nouvelle fiction sur mon nouvel ordinateur portable. Je compte la poster soit ce soir soit demain dans la journée... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Voici le Prologue :

_**Appartiens-moi**_

_**Prologue**** :** Le monde que nous connaissons n'existent plus depuis que les vampires ont décidé de vivre au grand jour. Ils ont réduit les humains en esclavage, inventant des techniques et des produits pour pouvoir mordre leurs humains sans que leur venin ne les transforme. Le Centre fournit les esclaves, les élevant ou bien en capturant les rebelles. Isabella Swan fait partie de ces rebelles capturés mais elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser soumettre et encore moins achetée par ces sangsues avides de sang et de sexe. Edward Cullen vient chercher une nouvelle humaine pour servir sa famille avec les 2 autres jeunes vampires de la famille, Emmett et Jasper. En arrivant au Centre, ils vont être assaillis des différentes odeurs de sang, de sueur et d'autres. Tout va changer pour eux quand Edward va poser ses yeux pourpre sur Isabella, et tout ne va pas se passer comme il le voudrait._

_ ATTENTION, LANGAGE CRU ET VIOLENT**!**_

_ATTENTION, LANGAGE SEXUEL EXPLIXITE ET VIOLENT!_

_En tout cas je ne sais pas qui a été voir Twilght au cinéma mais moi je l'ai adoré, vivement que la suite sorte ! En tout cas j'espère poster les nouveaux chapitre très vite._

_Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Et pour ceux qui le veulent je suis sur facebook, vous pourrez avoir plus de nouvelles sur l'avancée de mes chapitres et peut-être des teasers !_


	8. La vérité

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_******J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël, moi c'était super! Je vous poste ce chapitre en coup de vent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je veux tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews et pour votre patience!**_

_**Par contre il vous faudra encore attendre la suite de La peur de Vivre car je n'ai pas encore récupérer tout le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin d'année, je vous retrouve l'année prochaine pour la suite!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>_

_**La vérité**_

PDV Edward

Je bloquais ma respiration alors que nous entrions dans l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Le hall était immense et un lustre en cristal pendait du plafond richement décoré. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et Emmett posa la question qui rendit Alec nerveux.

-Alors comment va Bella?

-Euh... elle va bien, hésita-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est juste fatiguée en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Alice cette fois.

-Pas grand chose, elle est juste épuisée alors je ne sais pas si elle restera longtemps parmi nous.

-On va profiter d'elle alors! S'exclama notre petite tornade.

Nous finîmes par arriver au dernier étage, là où se trouvait la seule suite de cet étage. Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un appartement qu'à une suite d'hôtel. Nous étions dans un immense salon qui était bordé par des baies vitrées qui prenaient tout un mur.

-Entrez mes amis je vais aller prévenir Bella de votre arrivée, nous dit Alec en passant dans une autre pièce.

-Eh ben il a l'air nerveux, remarqua Jasper en s'asseyant sur un canapé en cuir. Mal à l'aise aussi.

Nous ne pûmes faire d'autres remarques qu'Alec revenait en tenant Bella par la main. Je fus choqué en voyant ses traits tirés et son visage pâle. Elle semblait épuisée et prête à tomber au sol tellement elle était fatiguée. Par contre elle était toujours aussi belle et la robe courte qu'elle portait ne la rendait que plus magnifique. Elle embrassa tout le monde chaleureusement et en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Puis quand elle arriva à moi elle me fixa bizarrement avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne collait pas trop son corps au mien et je ne pus que respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux: fraise et freesia, rien n'avait changé. Je m'écartais d'elle et regardais dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Là aussi je fus troublé de voir que la petite étincelle qui ne la quittait jamais il y a de cela 3 mois, avait disparue de ses yeux en les laissant ternes et sans vie.

-Bella assieds-toi mon cœur avant de tomber, lui dit Alec alors qu'elle me souriait doucement.

-Tu as l'air épuisée Bella! S'exclama Emmett en s'asseyant juste en face d'elle.

-Je travaille juste beaucoup sur mes chansons alors je ne dors pas énormément, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Eh faut arrêter les parties de jambes en l'air avec elle Alec! Ria mon frère alors que je voyais Bella se tendre près d'Alec.

Ce dernier rit avec Emmett alors que Bella gardait les yeux au sol sans rien dire. Moi de mon côté, je ne pouvais quitter des yeux son doux visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Je reçu plusieurs coups de coude d'Alice qui me voyait faire. Au bout d'une heure que nous discutions tous ensemble, Bella se leva, plus pâle qu'à notre arrivée.

-Je suis désolée mais je vais aller me reposer, dit-elle d'une drôle de voix. Excusez-moi.

Et elle partit presque en courant du salon. Alec s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour sa conduite et sa fatigue et passa à un autre sujet de discussion. Ces deux-là agissaient de façon vraiment bizarre mais bon, peut-être que leur couple allait mal et qu'ils allaient se séparer après tout. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus.

…...

PDV Bella

Les Cullen étaient partis il y a 1 heure environ quand Alec déboula dans ma chambre en me faisant sursauter au passage. Il avait l'air furieux et faisait les 100 pas dans la pièces dans une rage la plus totale. Il se planta finalement à côté de moi et pris une poignée de cheveux alors que je gémissais de douleur.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une salope! S'écria-t-il en tirant ma tête en arrière pour me regarder. Tu n'es qu'une pute!

Il me frappa au visage une fois, puis une seconde et encore une fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il aie le souffle court.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça? Demanda-t-il en me fixant durement.

-Je ne comprend pas! Gémis-je alors que mon visage me faisait souffrir.

-Arrête de faire ton innocente Bella! S'énerva-t-il en me plaquant contre les oreillers. J'ai vu son regard sur toi tout le temps que tu étais là avec nous! J'ai vu comment tu t'es jetée dans ses bras à son arrivée.

Je le laissais reprendre sa respiration alors que je sentais son haleine alcoolisée balayer mon visage.

-Le bâtard que tu portes est celui d'Edward Cullen! Lâcha-t-il finalement en me faisant trembler d'effroi. Pourquoi lui merde? REPONDS!

-C'est arrivé comme ça! Pleurais-je alors qu'il fulminait. Je suis désolée!

-Ah non ne t'excuse plus Bella! Cria-t-il en me giflant de nouveau. Mais merde tu es à moi! Pas à LUI!

Il retira ma robe et mes sous-vêtements avant de se dévêtir lui-même. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire attention et me pénétra brutalement. J'avais pris l'habitude qu'il soit violent mais ce soir, il l'était 10 fois plus. Il s'acharnait en moi comme un forcené et criait après moi en me frappant.

-Je le tuerais pour ça! Criai-t-il en me pénétrant toujours plus durement. Je te tuerais pour ça aussi!

-Alec arrête je t'en prie, le suppliais-je alors qu'il me détruisait de l'intérieur. Tu me fais mal!

-Oh oui crie que je te fais mal! Grogna-t-il en empoignant fortement mes seins.

Il jouit après m'avoir frappé de nouveau et retomba lourdement à côté de moi, tremblant suite à son orgasme. Moi de mon côté, eh bien je pleurais toujours et encore. Mon visage me faisait mal, l'intérieur de mon corps me brulait et je me sentais salie. Je me tournais dos à Alec et continuais de pleurer en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit d'attaque de me briser de nouveau. Je sursautais quand je sentis les doigts d'Alec frôler mon dos lentement.

-Edward Cullen, soupira-t-il. Comment est-ce que ce fils de pute t'a-t-il mit dans son lit? Remarque, si j'y arrive il le peut aussi.

-Il ne m'a pas forcé, murmurais-je doucement. Pas comme toi.

-Mais je ne te force pas mon ange, nia-t-il en se collant contre moi. Tu aime la violence, tout comme moi.

Il bougeait des hanches et je sentais déjà sa dure érection contre mes fesses. Quand il était comme ça, je ne cherchais pas à le contredire et me laissais faire de peur qu'il ne s'énerve.

-Tu sens comme je suis en forme Bella? Demanda-t-il en me forçant à me mettre à 4 pattes. Je vais te prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue.

Il prit quelque chose dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et je sentis un liquide froid s'étaler sur moi. C'est maintenant que je sus ce qu'il allait me faire, il voulait me prendre analement pour me faire souffrir comme je le méritais. Je hurlais à m'en déchirer les oreilles quand il entra douloureusement en moi. Je retombais dans les draps et un voile noir m'enveloppa jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus aucune douleur nulle part. Je me réveillais et ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit et que j'étais allongée sur le ventre du côté droit du lit. Je remuais légèrement et gémis en sentant tout mon corps me faire souffrir. Je m'extirpais des bras d'Alec qui ronflait dans mon dos. Je me levais difficilement et me traîna jusqu'au salon où je tombais lourdement sur le sol. J'avais besoin d'aide, je ne pouvais rester avec Alec qui me brutalisait sans cesse. Je fis le tour de la pièce en rampant et trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais, son portable posé sur la table basse du salon. Je fouillais dans le répertoire et trouvais le nom d'Edward rapidement. J'appuyais sur la touche appeler et attendis patiemment qu'il décroche son téléphone.

-Allô, répondit-il d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alec à 3h du matin?

-C'est moi Edward, murmurais-je alors.

-Bella? Pourquoi m'appelle-tu à cette heure si tardive?

-J'ai besoin de toi, dis-je toujours tout bas.

-Je suis navré Bella mais si tu as des problèmes au lit avec Alec ceci n'est pas mon affaire, refusa-t-il de m'écouter. Bonne nuit Bella.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoique se soit et me raccrocha au nez. Je me levais du sol et retournais dans ma chambre en titubant pour récupérer des vêtements dans l'armoire. Alec dormait sur le ventre en plein milieu du lit en ronflant toujours, signe qu'il dormait profondément à cause de l'alcool. Je récupérais un jean et une longue tunique, ainsi que des sous-vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre. Je m'habillais le plus vite possible et mis mes ballerines en prenant mon sac à main dans l'entrée de la suite. Je sortis tout aussi vite et courus jusqu'à la l'ascenseur, étant plus solide sur mes jambes. J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon lâche et passais un bandeau pour les faire paraître moins en bataille. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le grand hall de l'hôtel vide et je courus de nouveau jusqu'à la sortie, sous le regard d'un réceptionniste de garde. À l'extérieur il pleuvait des cordes et j'avais un long chemin à faire avant de rejoindre la maison que louaient les Cullen sur la plage.

-Mademoiselle! M'interpela le réceptionniste qui sortait. Attendez vous ne pouvez sortir seule en pleine nuit!

-Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé?

-J'ai besoin de rejoindre la plage, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

-Prenez un taxi se sera plus sûr.

Il héla lui-même un chauffeur et je l'en remerciais avant de prendre place dans la voiture. Une fois arrivés, je donnais le prix de la course et sortie de la voiture pour trouver la villa. Elle ne fut pas sans mal à reconnaître. Je restais plantée un long moment à me demander si je devais aller sonner et les réveiller, ou bien repartir là d'où je venais. Je pris ma décision rapidement et commençais à avancer vers, je l'espère, les seules personnes qui pourront m'aider. J'étais épuisée et je souffrais de tout mon corps, j'avais besoin d'eux et surtout de lui.

…...

PDV Edward

Il était 4 heures du matin et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. L'appel de Bella me chamboulait encore le cœur et me torturait. Pourquoi m'avait-elle appelé? Voulait-elle me faire souffrir autant je ne souffrais déjà?

*Arrête de te poser des questions idiot! T'as laissé passé la chance de ta vie.

*Toi, la ferme!

*Hey mords pas Eddy! Mais c'est pourtant vrai ce que je dis.

*Oui je sais, je n'aime pas avoir tort c'est tout.

*Stupide égo macho de merde.

*Stupide conscience de merde!

Je sursautais en entendant la sonnette retentir dans la villa. Qui pouvait bien venir nous déranger à cette tardive? Au moment où je sortais de ma chambre, Jasper se précipitait en bas pour ouvrir à notre visiteur. Je retournais dans ma chambre en tendant l'oreille pour écouter mais je n'entendais que la voix de Jasper.

-Que fais-tu ici par ce temps? Demanda-t-il à la personne.

-..., je n'entendais pas la réponse.

-Hey reste debout, lui dit-il en avançant vers l'extérieur. VENEZ M'AIDER! Cria-t-il ensuite en tenant une personne inerte dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Emmett en grognant.

-C'est Bella! Cria-t-il alors que je dévalais les marches en l'entendant dire.

Jasper étendit Bella sur le canapé pendant qu'Emmett allumait la lampe juste à côté.

-Putain de merde! Jura Jazz alors que j'approchais. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je passais entre mes frères pour découvrir le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Bella était couverte d'hématomes sur tout son doux visage et sa lèvre fendue laissait une trainée de sang sur sa peau d'albâtre. Elle était trempée et ses vêtements collaient à son corps recouvert d'une longue veste noire.

-C'est ma faute! M'exclamais-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle pour prendre sa main.

-Dis pas ça Ed', tenta de me rassurer Emmett. T'y es pour rien dans tout ça.

-Elle m'a appelé il y a plus d'une heure Em', avouais-je les larmes aux yeux. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi et je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre!

-Ne te blâme pas Edward, me consola Jasper. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-TU AS VU DANS L'ETAT QU'ELLE EST MERDE! Hurlais-je alors que les filles arrivaient.

-Ne la laissez pas comme ça! S'exclama Rosalie. Il faut la monter en haut pour la sécher.

Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle était toujours inerte, complètement inconsciente de se qui se passait autour d'elle. Je montais les escaliers pour l'emmener directement dans ma chambre où je l'y posais sur mon lit pour que mes soeurs s'occupent d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle va aller mieux maintenant, me consola Alice en me poussant vers l'extérieur. On t'appellera si y a besoin.

-OK, cédais-je en voyant la porte se refermer lentement.

Je me laissais glisser le long du mur en pleurant. Mes frères me rejoignirent et m'imitèrent silencieusement. Je réfléchissais à comment Bella était arrivée dans cette situation. Était-ce Alec qui l'avait battue de cette façon ou bien était-ce quelqu'un d'autre? Tant de questions dans ma tête et si peu de réponses.

-Arrête Edward tu te fais du mal, me dit Jasper en me fixant impassiblement. Attends qu'elle soit réveillée pour te poser des questions.

-Tu penses comme moi je suppose, lui fis-je en tentant de paraître calme.

-Si tu penses que c'est Alec alors oui, je penses comme toi.

-Mais comment peut-il s'en prendre à une personne aussi fragile que Bella! S'offusqua Emmett d'une voix coléreuse. Merde si il voulait de la castagne il fallait qu'il me le dise!

-Emmett ça suffit! Soupirais-je en calant ma tête contre le mur.

Un cri provenant de la chambre nous fit sursauter et je tendis l'oreille pour entendre Rosalie prononcer des paroles rassurantes et calmes. J'entendais aussi les pleurs hystériques de Bella et quelques mots que je ne comprenais pas le sens. Je fis un geste pour me lever mais Jasper m'en empêcha en posant sa main sur mon bras, me faisant signe d'attendre encore un peu. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière en entendant les pleurs déchirants de Bella et attendis qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ce qu'ils firent au bout d'une bonne heure au moins alors que je commençais à m'endormir à même le sol, tout comme mes frères. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et nous sautâmes tous les 3 sur nos pieds en voyant Alice sortir avec un drôle de regard.

-On a un problème, nous dit-elle sans rien ajouter d'autre.


	9. Je ne te laisserais pas cette fois

_******Hello everybody! Je sais je sais, pour une fois le délai d'attente n'a pas été trop long! Pour cause que je suis malade, que je suis au chômage et en attente de passer mon permis (hey oui à 21 ans je n'ai pas le permis, mais je suis excusée en étant apprentie dans les chevaux et être dans 3 départements: orne pour l'école, calvados chez moi pour mon gros lou de cheval et dans la manche chez mon patron), mais comme je repasse le permis le 24 j'ai un peu de temps pour vous!**_

_**Petite question: est-ce vous voulez que je change la taille des chapitres et que je change mon mode de disposition des chapitres?**_

_**J'attends vos réponses et vos reviews avec impatience! **_

_**PS: MA NOUVELLE FICTION EST POSTÉE!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>_

_**Je ne te laisserais pas cette fois**_

PDV Edward

-On a un problème, nous dit Alice sans nous en dire davantage.

-Quoi? Demanda Emmett inquiet.

Ma sœur regarda mes 2 frères puis s'arrêta sur moi en me regardant tristement.

-Bella est enceinte, lâcha-t-elle alors que j'avais l'impression que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. Et... elle a été battue par Alec... pendant toute la semaine dernière... et violée aussi... parce que cet enfant... n'est pas le sien, ajouta-t-elle en pleurant sans cesser de me regarder. C'est le tien Edward.

Je tombais encore plus des nues et dû m'appuyer contre le mur si je ne voulais pas tomber par terre.

-Hey frangin ça va? Me demanda Emmett en me soutenant.

-Ouai ça va, répondis-je en respirant profondément pour combattre la nausée. Elle dort là?

-Oui elle dort, me dit ma sœur en essuyant ses larmes. Elle a dû subir pas mal d'épreuves alors elle a besoin de dormir.

-Moi aussi, avouais-je en entrant dans ma chambre.

La lampe de chevet était allumée tout près du visage de Bella. Rosalie était là et tenait sa main dans la sienne en la regardant dormir. Elle me vit et se leva en me souriant pour me laisser sa place. Je la remerciais puis pris place près de Bella alors que Rosalie sortait en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser son visage du bout des doigts encore et encore. Je finis par bailler et remarquais que le jour se levait et qu'il était bientôt 6h du matin. Je passais de l'autre côté du lit et me coucha sous les draps, tout contre Bella qui remua légèrement pour se mettre sur le côté. Je m'avançais pour coller mon torse à son dos et allais caresser son ventre du bout des doigts par-dessous l'un de mes teeshirt que mes sœurs avaient dû lui passer. Un tout petit bidon saillait entre ses hanches et je souris contre la peau de sa nuque, en sachant que c'était mon bébé qui grandissait en elle.

…...

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard en sentant Bella bouger contre moi. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur son visage, toujours endormie. Je souris et passais le dos de ma main le long de sa joue, la regardant froncer les sourcils. Il était presque 14h à mon réveil mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer un dimanche après midi. Elle finit pourtant par ouvrir doucement de petits yeux encore ensommeillés et je souris encore plus face à son étonnement au fond de son regard.

-Bonjour Bella, murmurai-je alors pour qu'elle prenne conscience de la réalité. Tu vas mieux?

-Je rêve pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle vaguement perdue. Tu ne peux pas être là!

-Et pourquoi non?

-Parce que tu m'as rejeté quand je t'ai appelé, répondit-elle en me lançant un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Non, je dois être dans mon lit et je rêve tout simplement.

-Je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas Bella, lui dis-je en me surélevant sur un coude. Tu es arrivée cette nuit et nous t'avons récupérée trempée et blessée, tu as dis à mes sœurs qu'Alec te battait et te violait depuis son retour et que tu portais mon enfant!

J'avais débité cela sans une seule fois lâcher ses yeux ternes et morts. Elle paraissait encore si fatiguée et les hématomes sur son visage n'en étaient que plus visibles.

-Je suis désolée Edward, pleura-t-elle en cachant son visage entre ses mains. C'est de ma faute!

Je la regardais sangloter le temps qu'il lui fallait. Elle devait évacuer toute la pression et toute la douleur qui emplissait son cœur pur. Au bout d'une heure je pris ses mains pour les écarter de son visage, des larmes inondant tout le long de ses joues.

-Arrête Bella ce n'est pas ta faute, murmurais-je. Tu n'y est pour rien si Alec t'a fait du mal.

-Ma première faute à été de coucher avec toi, dit-elle sans me regarder. Et maintenant j'ai gâché ta vie et celle d'Alec.

Ses larmes reprirent et je me surélevais pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je nous berçais d'avant en arrière tout en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

-Arrête Bella, lui dis-je en soulevant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je t'interdis de dire que tu as gâché ma vie! Jamais tu m'entends?

Elle continuait de me fixer de ses yeux emplis de larmes et ne disait rien.

-Je sais que ça risque de te paraître bizarre Bella, commençais-je. Mais depuis cette nuit du bal masqué... je suis tombé amoureux de mon inconnue, continuais-je une boule dans la gorge. Quand je t'ai rencontré en tant que fiancée d'Alec ça a été un choc pour moi et j'ai eu mal. Puis quand, vaincus par nos envies nous avons succombé de nouveau au pêché... je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi Bella, irrévocablement amoureux.

Je finis mon monologue sans avoir le temps de prendre une pause et de respirer. J'avançais juste son visage au mien et déposais mes lèvres chastement sur les miennes avant de la regarder dans les yeux de nouveau. Des larmes continuaient de perler sur ses joues et je soupirais en voyant que rien ne s'arrangeait.

-Tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle que pour moi. Tu m'aimes vraiment?

-Oui je t'aime Bella, répondis-je tout de même. De tout mon cœur et de toute ma vie.

Elle fondit en sanglots de nouveau et s'accrocha à moi en pleurant dans mon cou. Je la serrais contre moi et attendis encore qu'elle se calme. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle pleurait et je commençais à avoir faim.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, articula-t-elle en me faisant sursauter. Tellement... tellement fort!

-Merci mon Dieu! M'exclamais-je en regardant le plafond tout en la serrant contre moi les larmes aux yeux.

Nous restâmes encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que mon ventre ne gémisse sa faim. Bella émit un bref rire en se calant un peu mieux dans mon cou, une main caressant mon ventre par-dessous mon teeshirt que je prenais pour dormir. Puis finalement, ce fût le ventre de Bella qui grogna et je l'obligeais à s'assoir pour que nous puissions descendre nous nourrir.

-Allons manger, lui dis-je en me levant en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand Bella s'arrêta net, me tirant de ce fait en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je en la regardant.

-Eh ben je vais pas descendre comme ça, dit-elle en pointant le tee-shirt qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses cuisses.

-Bouge pas je vais te donner quelque chose.

J'allais fouiller dans ma valise et ressortis un short de basket que j'avais pris pour mon jogging ce matin. Je lui donnais et elle l'enfila avant de se relever précipitamment, une main sur sa bouche.

-Deuxième porte à gauche, lui dis-je en sachant déjà ce qu'elle avait.

Elle courut hors de la chambre et se précipita dans les toilettes, où elle vomit toutes ses tripes. J'allais la rejoindre et l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais en retenant ses cheveux en arrière de sa tête. Elle se redressa ensuite et je l'aidais à se remettre debout. Elle me fit un pauvre sourire et alla passer de l'eau fraîche sur son visage alors que je tirais la chasse d'eau. Je l'entendis pousser un faible gémissement et je me tournais vivement vers la salle de bain ouverte. Je m'y rendis rapidement pour voir que Bella venait de découvrir son visage dans le miroir. Je m'approchais d'elle et elle se retourna vers moi en me regardant tristement.

-C'est pas très joli, dit-elle doucement. Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, la rassurais-je en passant mon pouce sur sa joue. C'est à l'autre abruti de s'excuser.

-Je ne préfère pas le revoir, gémit-elle dans une petite moue craquante.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et j'emmenais Bella dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'elle se contentait uniquement d'un thé et d'une brioche.

-Tu devrais manger plus Bella, grondais-je en lui donnant d'autres brioches.

-Je ne veux pas devenir une baleine!

-N'importe quoi, soupirais-je. Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer.

-J'y suis habituée, marmonna-t-elle en pensant que je n'avais pas entendu.

-Mange, me contentais-je de dire. C'est tout ce je veux que tu fasses.

Elle se décida finalement à manger et engloutit une dizaines de petits pains et un verre de jus d'orange en plus. Je souris en finissant mon café alors que des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

-Bonjour vous 2! s'exclama Emmett déjà habillé. Vous voilà enfin réveillés!

-Oui comme tu peux le constater, dis-je alors. Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps?

-Oui et on reprend l'avion dans 2 heures alors faut pas traîner.

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je alors qu'il repartait.

-Vous repartez à Las Vegas? Demanda Bella tristement.

-Oui et tu pars avec nous, lui dis-je en la fixant sourire doucement. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser là après t'avoir dis que je t'aimais?

-Une partie de moi le croyais oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Eh bien sache que je t'aime et que tu portes mon enfant alors je vais prendre soin de toi.

-J'aime t'entendre dire que tu m'aime pour l'avoir si souvent rêvé, soupira-t-elle en prenant ma main.

-Je t'aime, répétais-je rien que pour voir son doux sourire. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Elle se leva et vînt s'assoir sur mes genoux en calant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je la serrais contre moi et embrassais son front tendrement. Jasper et Alice passèrent devant la porte de la cuisine et me sourirent sans dire un seul mot avant de continuer leur route.

-Edward? Nous interrompit Rosalie. Il faudrait vous habiller, j'ai laissé des vêtements propres à Bella sur ton lit.

-Merci, la remerciais-je en lui souriant. On y va tout de suite.

Bella sourit à ma sœur et se leva de mes genoux en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Nous montâmes les marches et longèrent le couloir afin de rejoindre ma chambre. Il y avait en effet une tenue pour Bella, un jean, un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes et des sous-vêtements. Je m'avançais vers ma valise et pris des vêtements propres pour moi aussi avant d'emmener Bella vers la salle de bai où elle pourrait prendre une douche.

-Je vais te laisser seule, lui dis-je en embrassant chastement ses lèvres. Prends tout ton temps.

-Non reste, me retînt-elle en agrippant mon poignet alors que je sortais. Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Je me retournais vers elle en lui souriant et elle vînt elle-même m'embrasser tendrement. Je mourrais d'envie de lui faire tendrement l'amour mais je savais qu'elle ne le supporterais pas. Je préférais alors mettre fin à ce baiser avant que mon désir ne l'effraie. Elle me regarda troublée, sans comprendre pourquoi je l'avais repoussé.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme Bella, soupirais-je en lui souriant. Et je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

-OK, céda-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Nous nous déshabillâmes de notre côté et quand je regardais Bella nue, je fus émerveillé de voir son corps qui avait changé. Sa poitrine était plus grosse, son ventre pointait entre ses hanches et elle était encore plus belle malgré ses hématomes et ses bleus. Quand elle remarqua que je la regardais, elle rougit et cacha sa poitrine d'un bras et son ventre de l'autre.

-Ne te cache pas Bella, lui dis-je en la forçant à retirer ses bras. Tu es magnifique.

Je glissais mes mains jusqu'à son ventre que je palpais lentement. Elle avait fermé les yeux et m'approchait d'elle en posant mes lèvres dans son cou. J'embrassais sa peau fine et remontais le long de sa tempe avant de redescendre vers sa clavicule. Je déposais ensuite un baiser sur la rondeur de son sein droit avant de venir prendre doucement son mamelon entre mes lèvres. Elle soupira et cela m'encouragea à aller plus loin sans toute fois dépasser les limites de mon contrôle. Je passais au second et administrais le même traitement alors que je sentais Bella se cambrer contre moi. Je lâchais sa petite pointe et malaxais ses seins de mes mains et elle gémit doucement. Il suffit de ce petit son pour réveiller mon désir qui vînt appuyer contre son ventre. Je la sentis immédiatement se tendre et reculer de moi rapidement. Elle me tourna le dos en cachant son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Je respirais un bon coup avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler.

-Je suis désolé Bella, m'excusais-je. Je ne voulais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Je sais, hoqueta-t-elle en se tournant pour poser sa tête contre mon torse. Mais j'ai paniqué, pardonne-moi.

-Chut chut Bella, la consolais-je. Ce n'est pas ta faute, nous irons à ton rythme parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que tu n'en as déjà.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Je m'éloignais d'elle et allais allumer l'eau pour la faire chauffer. Mon érection n'était pas calmée et était même au top de sa forme. Je grognais et Bella se tourna vers moi inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a? demanda-t-elle

-Rien, mentis-je en lui tournant le dos rapidement. L'eau est chaude tu peux y aller.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-J'ai un petit problème à régler avant, répondis-je alors qu'elle approchait dans mon dos.

-C'est moi le problème pas vrai?

-Non pas du tout, c'est juste moi qui est un mec et que ton corps me fait de l'effet, la contredis-je en la sentant tout près de moi. Maintenant va sous l'eau avant d'attraper froid.

-Viens avec moi sous la douche, dit-elle en m'entraînant avec elle sous l'eau. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire ensuite.

Je me laissais faire et bientôt l'eau chaude coula sur mes muscles tendus et je pensais à autre chose que le corps de Bella à quelques millimètres du mien. Bientôt la tension diminua et je me détendis afin de me retourner vers mon amour qui attendait patiemment. Elle me regardait juste à l'entrée de la douche et je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle me rejoigne sous l'eau. Je regardais les gouttes glisser sur son visage dont les yeux en étaient fermés et les lèvres étirées en un doux sourire. J'inspectais encore les marques sur son visage, son coquart à l'œil droit, sa lèvre fendue, sa pommette gauche violette, son cou marqué de la trace des doigts d'Alec, ses bras, ses épaules, ses hanches et ses cuisses. Toutes ces parties portaient la trace de la violence qu'elle avait subit à cause de moi et je maudissais le destin d'avoir été aussi cruel envers elle. Mais maintenant, tout était finit et Bella restera avec moi pour toujours. 2 âmes réunies, 1 destin semblable et 1 amour indestructible.


	10. Notre nouvelle vie

_******Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**_

_**Pas de blabla... voici la suite**_

_**A très bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Merci quand même pour toutes vos reviews!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>_

_**Notre nouvelle vie**_

PDV Bella

Nous venions de sortir de la douche et je me séchais en grelottant ce qui n'échappa à Edward qui me surveillait en même temps. Il prit une autre serviette et m'enroula dedans en me séchant plus vigoureusement. Je voyais bien que je torturais son pauvre cœur à ne pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il avait envie mais mon propre corps devait guérir. Non pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur car je sentais qu'Alec m'avait tout simplement blessé dans mon corps. Pourtant, Edward devait avoir le droit à de l'attention et un peu de plaisir.

-Tu as moins froid? Me demanda Edward.

-Oui merci, répondis-je alors que nous retournions dans la chambre.

Il portait sa serviette autour de sa taille et je n'avais qu'à faire un mouvement pour qu'elle tombe au sol. Arrivés dans la chambre, il me laissa rejoindre le lit et je fis exprès d'y laisser tomber mes 2 serviettes. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus nue devant lui mais cette fois, je n'en éprouvais aucune gêne car lui m'aimait moi, et notre enfant. En pensant à lui, je posais mes mains sur mon ventre légèrement enflé. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant, je voulais juste faire plaisir à Edward. Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague alors je m'approchais lentement de lui. Il revînt sur Terre quand je tirais sur sa serviette qui tomba au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-ça se voit pas? Je joue au tarot! Me moquais-je en souriant.

-Non sérieusement Bella, dit-il alors que je longeais son torse du bout des doigts. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie mon cœur.

-Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas faire encore, avouais-je en atteignant son bas-ventre. Mais je peux faire ceci.

J'ajoutais mes gestes à ma parole et pris son sexe dans ma main. Je le serrais légèrement avant d'entamer un long et lent va-et-vient sur son manche dur et dressé.

-Merde Bella! Jura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Tu me rend fou!

-Je sais, lui susurrais-je alors qu'il menait sa vitesse.

Je le laissais se faire du bien à sa propre vitesse, serrant ou desserrant les doigts de temps en temps. Il finit par lâcher ma main pour poser la sienne sur ma hanche, l'autre servant à relever mon menton pour prendre mes lèvres d'assaut. Je passais une dernière fois mon pouce sur son gland et il gémit contre ma bouche. Et là, il explosa entre nous 2, sa semence atterrissant sur son ventre, le mien et sur le sol. Je m'abaissais et récupérais la serviette d'Edward au sol pour nous essuyer. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés et respirais rapidement, encore sous le signe de l'orgasme. J'embrassais une dernière fois son torse avant de retourner vers le lit pour me vêtir.

-Merci, me dit Edward en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'espère que ça n'a pas été traumatisant pour toi.

-Je suis blessée dans mon corps pas dans ma tête, expliquais-je alors qu'il embrassait ma tempe. C'est physique et non mental.

-Je vois... j'ai juste envie de faire un truc, demanda-t-il en me tournant vers lui. Je peux?

-Fais ce que tu souhaites, lui répondis-je alors qu'il se baissait lentement.

Il se mit à genoux et embrassa mon ventre tout doucement. Je frissonnais en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau. À part moi, personne ne s'était occupé de caresser mon ventre comme le faisait Edward juste à ce moment. Je sentis une larmes perler le long de ma joue et je ne pus retenir un sanglot.

-Bella ça va? Demanda Edward qui s'était relevé rapidement.

-Oui ça va, répondis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je suis heureuse que ça soir toi le père de notre bébé.

-Moi aussi Bella, acquiesça-t-il. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit tombée dessus.

-Je t'aime, dis-je en tendant mes lèvres pour un baiser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Nous nous séparâmes et je m'habillais des vêtements prêtés par Rosalie. Heureusement, ils étaient à peu près à ma taille et mon ventre n'était pas compressé dans un jean trop serré. Je retournais à la salle de bain et me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Mon visage était atroce et je baissais une nouvelle fois les yeux en voyant ce reflet hideux. Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter et je me retournais en un bond.

-Oh excuse-moi Bella je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit Alice en entrant suivie de Rosalie. On est venu pour t'aider à te maquiller.

-Merci, les remerciais-je alors qu'elle me faisait asseoir sur une chaise.

-Tu as bien dormi? Me demanda Rosalie en me brossant les cheveux.

-Oui, répondis-je. Je crois que j'en avais grandement besoin.

-Tu avais l'air vraiment malade quand nous t'avions vu hier, remarqua-t-elle. Maintenant on comprend pourquoi.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça, dis-je doucement. J'ai même encore du mal à croire que je ne suis plus avec Alec.

-Eh bien je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai, me confirma Alice qui me maquillait. Tu es avec notre frère et je te jure qu'il ne te laissera pas partir après avoir eu tant de mal pour t'avoir avec lui.

-Je voudrais juste te poser une seule question Bella? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je t'écoute.

-Si tu n'avais pas été enceinte d'Edward, serais-tu quand même revenue vers lui?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je alors. Je pense que oui, vu le mois que j'ai passé sans savoir que j'étais enceinte de lui. Je pense que je serais revenue vers lui.

-Que veux-tu dire par le mois qui s'était écoulé avant que tu ne sache que tu étais enceinte?

-Je ne pensais qu'à lui, toujours, leur expliquais-je. Je ne voulais plus qu'Alec me touche car je voulais qu'Edward soit le dernier à avoir frôlé ma peau. Je n'arrivais plus à me le sortir de la tête. Et puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et là c'était comme si ma vie reprenait un sens. J'ai voulu rejoindre Edward mais Alec m'a emmenée dans sa maison d'enfance et je n'ai pu avoir aucun contact avec le monde extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et me punisse pour l'avoir trompé.

Toutes 2 restèrent silencieuses et je n'ajoutais rien de plus, ne voulant pas les choquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice me fit regarder dans le miroir et je souris en voyant que mes marques étaient presque totalement dissimulées.

-Il est l'heure de partir, nous signala Emmett qui avait passé la tête dans la salle de bain. Ouah Bella tu es vraiment jolie comme ça!

-Merci, le remerciais-je en rougissant.

-On ira faire les boutiques ensemble cette semaine Bella! S'exclama Alice en me tirant vers le rez de chaussée. Je suis sûre que tu te plairas avec nous!

Nous étions dans le hall et ils discutaient en riant et en plaisantant. Edward arriva et il me sourit avant de prendre ma main et de m'embrasser chastement. Je voulais prendre l'air alors je suis sortie en les attendant dehors. Le soleil chauffait en cette après-midi d'avril et je sentais le printemps à pleins poumons. Je marchais le long de l'allée que j'avais empruntée en arrivant cette nuit. J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter non loin et une portière claqua, me faisant sursauter. Je levais les yeux et me pétrifiais en voyant Alec venir vers moi, sourcils froncés. Je fis demi tour et voulus rejoindre la maison en courant mais il m'attrapa par le poignet et me fis faire volte face.

-Alors mon cœur tu es parti sans me dire au revoir? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. Alors maintenant que je te tiens, toi et ton bâtard allez venir avec moi!

-Laisse-moi Alec je ne repartirais pas avec toi! M'écriais-je en me débattant pour qu'il me lâche.

-Tu es MA fiancée alors tu vas venir un point c'est tout!

-J'ai dit NON! Criais-je pour qu'on m'entende. VENEZ M'AIDER AU SECOUR! Ajoutais-je en hurlant à pleins poumons.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant! s'énerva-t-il en me giflant. Tu n'es rien pour les Cullen! Juste un fardeau qui porte l'enfant d'un des 3 frères.

Je ne voulais pas croire en ces mots mais je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se déchirer à ces mots durs et cruels.

-Bella! Cria Alice du perron de la maison.

-Laisse-la Alec! S'exclama la voix dure d'Edward.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de mon ex fiancé et la compressa tellement fort, que ce dernier me lâcha dans un cri de souffrance. J'en profitais pour me réfugier dans les bras d'Edward qui avait légèrement reculé.

-Non mais t'es pas bien mec! S'écria Alec en tenant son épaule. Faut te faire soigner merde!

-Fallait réfléchir avant d'entraîner Bella avec toi, lui dit Emmett en s'approchant de nous.

-C'est ma fiancée à ce que je sache!

-Plus maintenant, contrais-je en lui lançant sa bague. C'est finit entre nous Alec, je ne veux plus te revoir.

-Bella je t'en prie, toutes ces choses que j'ai dites ou faites... je m'en excuse mais je t'en prie reviens moi, me suppliait-il vivement. Je t'aime mon amour alors reviens à la maison avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, avouais-je en le regardant. C'est Edward que j'aime, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je suis désolée Alec, mais l'enfant que je porte est le sien et mon cœur lui appartient aussi. Pars, c'est tout ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Je ferais rapatrier Twilight Lady et mes affaires de Dallas.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Bella, me dit-il en pointant son doigt sur moi. On ne me rejette pas comme cela!

-C'est ça aller casse-toi! S'en mêla Emmett. Dégage avant que je ne te mette mon pied au cul!

Alec me lança un dernier regard emplis de haine avant de repartir vers sa voiture. Il démarra dans un crissement de pneus avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Je sentis la nausée arriver et j'eus tout juste le temps d'aller dans l'herbe et de vomir mon petit déjeuner. Bébé s'agitait légèrement dans mon ventre, c'était comme si un million de bulles éclataient en moi. Je me redressais en posant une main sur mon ventre et l'autre sur ma bouche que j'essuyais. Edward vînt vers moi et me sourit avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à la cuisine où je me rinçais la bouche.

-Tout va bien Bella? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, répondis-je en le regardant. J'ai juste eu peur mais c'est bon c'est passé maintenant.

-Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas t'embêter Bella, dit-il en me souriant alors qu'il m'emmenait jusqu'à la voiture qui nous mènerait à l'aéroport. Maintenant il faut penser à toi et au bébé mon ange, à rien d'autre.

-OK, acquiesçais-je en montant dans la limousine noire.

Le chemin se fit sous les blagues d'Emmett qui fit rire tout le monde... sauf moi. J'avais beau me dire qu'Alec me laisserait tranquille, j'avais du mal à vraiment y croire.

-Au fait Bella, commença Alice. C'est quoi ce Twilight Lady que tu vas faire rapatrier?

-C'est ma jument, répondis-je en souriant face à son étonnement. Je l'ai récupérée alors qu'on l'envoyait à l'abattoir... c'est une jument trotteuse française que j'ai connue quand je suis allée en France. Je l'ai achetée la-bas et l'aie ramenée avec moi par avion il y a environ 1 an.

-Je vois... c'est ta jument de cœur! S'exclama-t-elle en me souriant en retour. C'est trop mignon!

-Et que comptes-tu en faire? Demanda Rosalie intéressée.

-Trouver un endroit où je pourrais la mettre en pension pas loin de moi et continuer à m'en occuper autant que je le pourrais à l'avenir.

-OK.

Le reste du chemin se poursuivit sur d'autres discussions et je me contentais de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait et m'éloignait de ce monstre qu'avait été Alec avec moi. Nous arrivâmes 20 minutes plus tard à l'aéroport où nous montâmes dans le jet privé de la famille Cullen. Edward m'indiqua un fauteuil super confortable où je m'assis en attendant le décollage de l'appareil. Je vis Emmett faire les dernières instructions au pilote avant de venir s'attacher sur un siège. Les moteurs furent mis en route et quelques minutes plus tard nous fûmes dans les nuages. Je regardais à travers le hublot cette masse blanche nous entourer et me calais un peu plus dans mon fauteuil. Les autres se levèrent et vaquèrent à diverses loisirs pendant la durée du vol. Alice feuilletait des magasines de modes et d'actualités people, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper eux, avaient allumés l'écran plat et jouaient à un jeux de voitures à tour de rôle en duel. Et quand à Edward... eh bien lui... il me fixait sans rien dire ni afficher une seule émotion sur son visage. Il était vraiment beau avec ses yeux semblables à 2 émeraudes brillants sous une faible lumière de bougie, ses cheveux auburn un peu en bataille qui lui donnait cet air affreusement sexy...

-A quoi tu penses? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant en flagrant délit de matage.

-Euh... à rien, répondis-je en détournant mes yeux des siens.

-Menteuse, dit-il en riant.

-Bon OK j'avoue... je pensais que tu étais vraiment beau, voilà t'es content?

-Absolument, accorda-t-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais je crois que tu me surpasse en beauté mon ange.

Je rougis face à son compliment alors qu'il se levait et qu'il venait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de moi. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui. Il abaissa nos dossiers pour que je puisse caler ma tête contre son cou. Il caressait ma hanche doucement et je me mis à bailler en sentant un coup de barre m'atteindre.

-Dors mon tendre amour, chuchota-t-il alors. Tu es fatiguée.

-Oui, dis-je en pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui.

Je passais ma main droite sous son chandail pour caresser ses abdos un peu plus saillants qu'avant.

-Tu as fait de la musculation? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Ouai pour penser à autre chose qu'à toi, répondit-il. Ça m'a plutôt pas mal réussi je trouve.

-Oui moi aussi.

Je fermais lentement les yeux mais les rouvris en le sentant passer lui aussi sa main sous mon haut. Il longea mon ventre du bout des doigts lentement, créant de ce fait, des frissons le long de mes bras. Je croisais le regard d'Alice qui était à présent blottie contre Jasper de la même façon que moi. Nous nous sourîmes et je finis par fermer les yeux et de m'endormir paisiblement contre celui qui partageait désormais ma vie.


	11. Quand tout commence

_******Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Eh non je ne suis pas morte, tout simplement débordée par ma recherche d'un nouveau boulot... Car oui j'ai enfin eu mon permis il y a 3 semaines! YOUPI! **_

_**En tout cas je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pris assez de temps pour vous prévenir.**_

_**Je remercie sand91 qui a gentiment prit de mes nouvelles il y a peu.**_

_**En tout cas je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, même si je n'y réponds pas sachez qu'elles me font énormément plaisir.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et TIENS A VOUS DIRE QUE LA FICTION LA PEUR DE VIVRE EST EN MINI PAUSE LE TEMPS DE RETROUVER L'INSPIRATION!**_

_**Voilà bonne lecture et bonne nuit!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>_

_**Quand tout commence**_

PDV Bella

Cela faisait 2 semaines que j'étais arrivée chez les Cullen, ils étaient tous très gentils avec moi, même Carlisle et Esmé. Ils me traitaient comme l'une des leur et ils étaient heureux de devenir grands-parents. Donc tout allait très bien, sauf Edward qui restait tout le temps avec moi, ratant ses cours de dernière année. Nous avions déjà eu une dispute à ce sujet mais rien à faire, il me croyait encore sous le choc et me surprotégeait bien trop. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin réussi à lui faire changer d'avis et il se préparait donc pour retourner en cours.

-Tu es vraiment sûre? Me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois parmi tant d'autres.

-Oui, lui répondis-je en me redressant de sur son lit. Je suis une grande fille et puis tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment avec moi.

-C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

-Je veux bien te croire... si tu veux je peux venir à la sortie de tes cours. Je voudrais faire un petit tour en ville m'acheter 2 ou 3 choses alors je pourrais te rejoindre ensuite, qu'en dis-tu?

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, répondit-il. Tu n'auras qu'à faire appel au chauffeur et il t'emmènera là où tu voudras.

-Je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

-C'est son boulot mon ange, il est payé pour ça.

-Très bien, cédais-je alors. À quelle heure finis-tu?

-16h15 normalement, je dois avoir un essai pour mon examen de musique en dernière heure à ce qu'un camarade m'a envoyé de mon emploi du temps, et je dois avoir fini logiquement.

-Très bien alors je serais là à t'attendre.

Il mit sa veste et je me levais pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture garée dans le garage. Il m'embrassa avant de grimper dans son auto et de démarrer. Je le regardais s'éloigner dans l'allée et rentrais ensuite dans la villa me changer. Ma jument était arrivée la veille et avait été installée dans un boxe construit spécialement pour elle sur la propriété provisoirement. Elle avait un enclos mis en place sur la belle pelouse des Cullen, hors de vue des invités. Je me dirigeais donc vers son boxe et fut accueillie par un doux hennissement de sa part. Je caressais du bout des doigts ses naseaux délicats. Je passais une bonne heure à lustrer sa robe alezane jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille et la mis dehors à brouter jusqu'à ce soir. Je retournais ensuite prendre une bonne douche pour m'enlever la poussière et les poils de ma jument. Je restais un moment sous l'eau avant de me décider à en sortir et à aller m'habiller. Je devais aller me racheter des vêtements car mon ventre prenait de plus en plus de place et les jeans normaux ne me sellaient plus donc il me fallait des vêtements de grossesse à présent. Je descendis tranquillement pour manger car il était déjà 12h30 et j'avais faim. Je retrouvais Esmé et Carlisle qui déjeunaient déjà, une assiette m'attendant sur la table.

-Oh bonjour Bella, m'accueillit Esmé en me souriant. Tu vas bien?

-Très bien madame Cullen, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

-Appelle-moi Esmé mon ange, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que l'on te le répète?

-Une fois de plus je le crains, dis-je en mangeant ma salade.

-Qu'as-tu prévue de faire cette après-midi? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Je vais aller en ville m'acheter quelques vêtements et je rejoindrais Edward à la fin de ses cours, répondis-je. J'espère que ma présence ne vous gêne pas quand même.

-Absolument pas, s'empressa de me rassurer Esmé. Tu es la bienvenue ici, au moins nous savons que tu vas bien toi et le bébé.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas surtout, renchérit Carlisle. Tu fais partie de notre famille à présent alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais reprendre le travail dans quelques temps, dis-je en finissant mon assiette. Mon ami Jacob Black va me faire poser pour des photos de femmes enceintes et j'ai mon album à finir aussi.

-Bien bien mais ne te fatigue pas trop, conclut-il en me souriant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu pourras demander à James de t'emmener faire ce que tu as faire.

-Oui Edward m'en déjà touché un mot avant de partir.

-Bien bien.

Je finis mon repas et me levais pour aller récupérer mon sac à main dans la chambre d'ami que j'occupais. Et oui je ne partageais pas la chambre d'Edward, pour le moment en tout cas. Il était presque 14h quand le chauffeur me mena à plusieurs magasins où je m'achetais des vêtements pour les quelques mois à venir. Je pus me changer avec une nouvelle tenue: un débardeur avec une jupe ample arrivant sous mes genoux ainsi qu'un boléro que je fermais devant. Je laissais mes cheveux lâchent et redonnais une petite touche à mon maquillage. Les marques laissées par Alec avaient toutes disparues, ce qui étaient physique bien sûr. Pour ce qui était mental en tout cas, c'était une tout autre affaire. Je faisais encore énormément de cauchemars et c'est pour cela que je refusais de dormir avec Edward pour le moment. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser car l'heure de retrouver Edward approchait à grands pas. Je passais ma veste et sortis du magasin pour rejoindre la limousine des Cullen qui attendait juste devant. James m'emmena jusqu'au conservatoire et m'y laissa pile à 16h. Je montais les marches et pénétrais dans le grand bâtiment où étudiait mon amour. Quelques élèves et professeurs circulaient dans les couloirs et c'est en passant devant un groupe qu'un garçon m'interpella.

-Hey la belle tu cherche quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il alors que je lui faisais face.

-Oui je cherche Edward Cullen, répondis-je.

-Comme tant d'autres, soupira-t-il. Hey mais attends tu me rappelle quelqu'un toi!

-Mais oui imbécile! L'insulta une autre fille. C'est Isabella Swan, la chanteuse à la superbe voix, la mannequin pour les sous-vêtements Black et la fiancée d'Alec Volturi!

-Ah oui c'est vrai! S'exclama-t-il en me souriant. Il est dans la dernière salle sur votre droite... mais euh...

-Oui?

-On peut avoir un autographe? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Si tu veux, répondis-je en signant diverses papiers ou autres. Bon eh bien merci pour le renseignement et dernière chose: je ne suis plus fiancée à Alec Volturi.

Je les laissais sur cette révélation et partis en direction de la salle que je cherchais. Je la trouvais vite et entrais dans la grande salle où trônaient diverses instruments de musique. Elle était immense et j'en conclus que ce devait être une salle de représentation car elle était disposée comme dans un théâtre. Un garçon jouait de la guitare superbement bien et je m'assis derrière des filles qui chuchotaient à voix basses. J'entendais très bien ce qu'elles racontaient et je souris face à leur engouement.

-Oui il joue bien, disait l'une d'entre elles. Mais pas mieux que beau cul!

-Oui c'est sûr mais je n'arrive pas à croire que aucune fille n'arrive à lui mettre le grappin dessus! Soupira une autre.

-Regardez il va jouer à son tour, leur dit la 3ème alors que je levais les yeux vers la personne qui n'était autre qu'Edward. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau!

J'émis un léger rire qui les fit se retourner toutes les 3 vers moi.

-Ça t'amuse toi? Demanda la première mauvaise. C'est sûr qu'avec ta tête, il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de toi!

-Bien dit Tanya, lança la 3ème.

Je ne relevais pas et me contentais de porter mon attention sur Edward plutôt que sur elles. Il avait déjà commencé son morceau et je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était celui pour lequel je l'avais aidé la dernière fois et il était magnifique tout comme celui qui jouait d'ailleurs. Il dura quelques minutes et pour ma plus grande déception aussi, il se termina bien trop rapidement. Il resta parler avec le professeur alors que la sonnerie retentit et que presque tous se levèrent.

-Ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre toi! Me cracha la dite Tanya. Il n'est pas intéressé par les groupies.

-Alors au revoir, lui dis-je en faisant un petit signe de la main.

-Sale petite garce! M'insulta-t-elle alors que je me levais. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières!

Elle leva la main pour me mettre une gifle mais une une main puissante la retint par le poignet. Je regardais à qui appartenait cette énorme main et reconnus Emmett, entouré par tous les autres Cullen presque complet.

-Lâche-moi imbécile! Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

-Alors n'essaye pas de la frapper, lui dit-il calmement. Sinon je te jette par la fenêtre un coup de pied au cul.

-Et il en est capable, renchérit Alice en lui tirant la langue.

-Gamine! L'insulta Tanya alors qu'Emmett la lâchait. Elle n'avait pas à me parler comme elle l'a fait!

-Je t'ai juste dit au revoir quand tu m'as signalé qu'Edward n'était pas intéressé par ses groupies, me défendis-je sous le rire d'Emmett.

-Mais vas-tu arrêter toi, gronda Rosalie à l'intention de ce dernier.

-Nous avons une nouvelle dans notre famille? Demanda Edward en approchant de nous. Emmett... je croyais que la seule blonde de ta vie était Rose?

-Mais c'est le cas, répondit-il. Mais l'autre blonde est en rogne contre Bella.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé par tes groupies et qu'elle pouvait partir, répondit Tanya elle-même.

-Alors pourquoi tu es toujours là? La rembarra-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies.

-Mouai c'est ça, marmonnais-je en m'attirant son regard meurtrier.

-Bella non plus, renchérit Jasper à la rescousse.

-Alors c'est qui? La garde du corps! Se moqua-t-elle alors qu'Edward m'enlaçait pour la faire taire, ce qui marcha.

-Non c'est ma petite femme, dit-il en embrassant chastement mes lèvres.

-Et tu vois ça, rajouta Jasper en ouvrant ma veste et en montrant mon ventre qui pointait entre mes hanches. Eh bien c'est notre futur neveux ou nièce...

-Alors au revoir, lui dit Alice en lui faisant le même signe de la main que moi.

Elle tourna les talons, rouge de honte ou de colère je ne saurais dire sous les rires de tous.

-Bon si nous allions boire un verre, proposa Jasper alors que nous quittions le bâtiment.

-Bah oui! Répondit Emmett comme si c'était évident. C'est ce qui était prévu à la base en venant chercher Edward et Bella au conservatoire.

-Allons-y alors, dis-je en m'arrêtant près de la Volvo de mon amoureux.

Nous montâmes chacun dans nos voitures respectives et partîmes ensuite vers un bar qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. La route fut silencieuse un moment avant qu'Edward ne prenne parole.

-J'ai hâte!

-De quoi? Demandais-je en le regardant.

-Que le bébé arrive, répondit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il soit là.

-Tu es heureuse d'être avec moi?

-Quelle question! Bien sûr que oui!

-Je l'espère bien.

-Par contre, ça ne te dérange pas si on ne s'éternise pas, j'ai mise Twilight dehors et je voudrais la rentrer avant 20h.

-Non pas du tout, répondit-il en garant sa voiture sur une place de parking près de la Jeep d'Emmett.

Nous passâmes un agréable moment tous ensemble et c'est à 19h30 que nous décidâmes tous de partir pour rejoindre la villa. Je me changeais rapidement avant de rejoindre Twilight Lady qui attendait patiemment de rentrer pour aller manger sa ration et quelques pommes que je lui avais apporté. Pendant qu'elle mangeait tranquillement dans boxe, j'entrepris de la brosser une nouvelle fois. Je voulais passer un maximum de temps avec elle et me faire pardonner mon absence en la chouchoutant. Après lui avoir graissé les pieds, je me redressais difficilement et m'adossais au mur alors que la tête me tournait légèrement. La jument tourna la tête vers moi et je vis ses naseaux frémirent, comme si elle s'inquiétait de mon état.

-Tout va bien ma belle, la rassurais-je en venant à sa tête pour caresser l'étoile blanche qui ornait son front. Tu verras un jour si tu as la chance de devenir maman, ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours.

Elle frotta sa tête contre mon épaule puis resta posée, ses naseaux sur le haut de mon ventre. On dit toujours que les animaux ont un 6ème sens et Twilight le prouvait bien. Bien sûr elle avait toujours été aussi câline et douce mais elle l'était encore plus depuis que j'étais enceinte. Un bruit nous fit sursauter toutes les 2 et je tournais la tête vers le visiteur qui n'était autre qu'Edward. Il tenait son portable dans sa main et semblait avoir pris une photo de moi et Twilight.

-Hey! M'exclamais-je surprise. Je ne crois pas que tu es les droits d'image sur moi!

-T'inquiète, ce n'est pas pour vendre les photos de toi... c'est juste que vous étiez tellement belles et si calmes quand je suis arrivé alors je voulais un souvenir, s'expliqua-t-il en me montrant le résultat. Regarde par toi-même.

-Oui c'est vrai, accordais-je en lui souriant. Mais pourquoi es-tu là?

-Bah il se fait tard et tu n'as pas mangé, répondit-il en me faisant remarquer qu'il faisait nuit. Je ne sais pas si tu t'étais rendue compte que ça fait plus de 2 heures que tu es avec Twilight Lady.

-Non en effet, avouais-je en donnant une dernière caresse à ma jument pour la nuit. Mais j'aime être avec elle, elle m'apaise tellement, elle est si calme et sereine.

-J'ai bien vu... c'est rare quand tu es comme ça avec moi, râla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la villa éclairée.

-C'est pas vrai! M'exclamais-je. Mais si toi-même tu étais comme elle je le serais aussi!

-On verra. En tout cas il te faut prendre une douche maintenant.

-Pourquoi je sens pas bon?

-En autre mais tu es surtout pleine de poils et de poussière.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison et montâmes à l'étage. J'allais vers la chambre que j'occupais et pris une nouvelle nuisette que j'avais acheté dans l'après-midi. Je sortis et allais dans la salle de bain où je fis chauffer l'eau de la douche alors que j'ôtais mes vêtements sales. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude et laissais couler l'eau sur ma peau quand un courant d'air me fit frissonner. Je me retournais pour voir Edward me rejoindre dans la douche. Il referma la porte et me souris en venant coller son corps froid contre le mien.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, lui signalais-je en me serrant contre lui.

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu es ma petite-amie alors j'ai le droit de venir te rejoindre sous la douche.

-Pas sans mon accord.

-Tu n'as l'air d'être outrée de ma présence.

-Je n'ai pas à l'être mon amour.

-Tant mieux alors.

Je lui souris et passais mes bras autour de son cou, me hissant jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'embrassais doucement. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure que je mordillais jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et que nos langues se retrouvent à tanguer ensemble durant un long moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une folle envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, sûrement mes hormones qui commençaient à me chambouler. Et c'est contre ma volonté que je me mis alors à bouger mes hanches contre les siennes. Je sentis son sexe durcir contre mon ventre alors qu'il rendait notre baiser plus fougueux qu'au début. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle mais ne cessais de longer sa peau de ma bouche ou de ma langue.

-Tu me rends fou, dit-il alors que je suçais la peau de sa gorge.

-Je sais... et j'aime ça.

-Si tu continue je ne suis pas sûre de rester maître de ma raison, me prévînt-il alors que je prenais son énorme sexe dans ma main.

-Je veux juste soulager la tension qui t'emplit.

Je commençais un lent va-et-viens sur son sexe frémissant et terriblement dur.

-Putain de merde! Jura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne pour imposer son rythme. Merde merde merde.

-Quelle vulgarité! Me moquais-je alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement de nos mains.

Je le laissais se faire du bien à sa guise jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et que sa semence se répande sur lui et sur moi. Je pris le gel douche en versa sur ma main pendant qu'il se remettait de son orgasme. Je frottais doucement sa peau lisse et musclée, adorant chaque partie de son corps qu'il avait décidé de m'offrir. Je prenait soin de l'homme que j'aimais passionnément et m'efforcerais de le rendre heureux.

-Merci mon amour, me dit Edward qui avait reprit contenance. Pourrais-je au moins te rendre la pareil?

-Pas maintenant, répondis-je sous son regard triste.

-ça fait 2 semaines que tu me repousse Bella, soupira-t-il en coupant l'eau et en sortant. Dis-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

-Non tu n'as rien fait du tout, m'empressais-je de répondre en m'enroulant dans une serviette.

-Alors dis-moi... j'ai l'impression que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tu ne souhaite que profiter de mon argent, tu ne veux même pas partager mon lit et... si ça se trouve, l'enfant que tu porte n'est pas le mien et...

-Stop, l'interrompis-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Ne dis pas ça, tu ne devrais pas douter de mon amour, jamais.

-Alors dis-moi, supplia-t-il en prenant ma main.

Je le regardais, ses beaux yeux vert me fixaient avec des doutes et de l'appréhension.

-D'abord, sache que cet enfant est bien le tien, commençais-je. Ensuite, je ne peux pas oublier ce que Alec m'a fait subir lorsqu'il a apprit ma grossesse. J'ai peur Edward, j'ai peur de l'enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre, j'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère, de te décevoir, de tellement de choses. J'ai peur de la personne en moi qu'a façonné Alec, alors ne pense pas que je ne pense qu'à ton argent Edward.

-Mais je ne suis pas Alec, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, tu le sais bien.

-Oui mais cela ne change pas que mes peurs restent présentes malgré tout, répondis-je en pleurant. Tu ne peux pas effacer ce qu'il m'ait arrivé, il te faut juste être patient.

-D'accord Bella mais ne me chasse pas de ta vie s'il te plaît, me pria-t-il en m'enlaçant tendrement. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

-Je t'aime, dis-je en me mettant sur la pointe de mes pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

-J'aime te l'entendre dire.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime.

Nous allâmes nous habiller dans nos chambre pour aller passer le dernier dîner avec ses parents. Ils devaient repartir le lendemain pour Paris où se terminait la construction du dernier hôtel Cullen. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, je venais de me rendre à quel point j'avais été égoïste. Je n'avais fait attention aux sentiments d'Edward et je lui avais fait du mal en restant éloigné de lui. Maintenant que je savais quel mal le rongeait, je pouvais enfin le guérir, et il fallait que cela se fasse ce soir.


	12. Excuses2

Désolée ce n'est pas une chapitre ! Je sais je mets beaucoup de temps à poster mais il m'est arrivée un problème avec mon ordinateur portable : Le chat de ma mère a sauté dessus et a cassé l'écran, résultat on me demande 427euros de réparation, que je n'ai évidemment pas, donc pour le moment je ne peux pas récupérer les chapitres que j'avais d'avance et je n'ai pas le temps de les réécrire. Il vous faudra être patient car pour le moment un ami m'aide à chercher une nouvelle dalle pour mon ordinateur et c'est lui qui me la changera... On espère que l'affaire sera réglée pour le moi d'Août mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois et je vais essayer de récupérer mes dossiers dans mon ordinateur pour poster les nouveaux chapitres de chacune de mes fictions.

Je vous remercie néanmoins pour toutes vos reviews et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas bien au contraire.


	13. Merci

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Merci**_

PDV Edward

-Comment se porte tes cours Edward? Me demandait Carlisle alors que nous dînions dans la grande salle.

-Plutôt pas mal, répondis-je. J'ai montrer mon morceau que je compte jouer pour mon examen à mon professeur cet après-midi.

-Et alors?

-Il trouve que je l'ai assez bien amélioré et il est très positif sur ma réussite.

-Ah bien bien, continue de bien travailler dans ce cas. Et toi Jasper?

Je décrochais de la conversation et tournais la tête pour observer Bella. Elle mangeait son repas en riant avec Rosalie et Alice, ce qui me remplit de joie. J'étais heureux qu'elle s'entende si bien avec toute ma famille, particulièrement Rose qui avait toujours détesté mes petites amies. Bella était tellement belle lorsqu'elle souriait et était heureuse, j'aimais la voir ainsi. La fin de la soirée se termina dans la bonne ambiance et nous allâmes nous coucher vers 23h, une bonne heure pour dormir assez longtemps et être en forme pour une autre journée de cours. Je laissais Bella à sa chambre et allais seul à la mienne, à mon grand désarroi. Je me déshabillais et me couchais dans mon lit en vérifiant mon réveil et en éteignant la lumière. Je me tournais dans les draps sans trouver une position convenable. Je regardais le plafond depuis un long moment déjà lorsque j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir lentement. Je vis Bella entrer sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui me fit allumer la lumière inquiet pour elle.

-Bella?

-Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle les yeux rougis.

-Tu as pleuré? Demandais-je en m'asseyant.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar et je voudrais rester avec toi cette nuit, répondit-elle gênée.

-Oui bien sur, dis-je en ouvrant les couvertures. Viens mon amour.

Elle referma la porte et grimpa sur le lit avant de se blottir dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi et embrassa son front en sueur.

-C'est mieux? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-Oui merci Edward.

-De rien mon amour.

Je pouvais enfin la serrer contre moi dans mon lit, touchant son corps parfait pour mes mains. Je longeais lentement son épaule du bout des doigts pour la détendre, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques minutes. Son cœur ralentissait sa chamade battante et sa respiration se faisait enfin plus calme, moins rapide. Je me penchais pour embrasser ses lèvres. À mon grand soulagement elle ne me repoussa pas, mais enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et nous nous embrassions comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de ses lèvres sucrées mais je commençais à suffoquer et du me séparer d'elle, longeant la peau délicate de sa gorge du bout des lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et de son cœur rapide, mais elle ne me repoussait pas, du moins pas encore. Je risquais de pousser mon audace en soulevant son débardeur pour lui retirer. Je remerciais le ciel de ne pas m'avoir fait éteindre la lampe car je pus voir ses seins magnifiques, plus gros aussi à cause de sa grossesse. Je me penchais et pris l'une de ses pointes entre mes lèvres. Elle poussa un long soupir de bien-être alors que je vénérais chacune de ses petites pointes roses. Pendant ce temps, je m'affairais à descendre son bas de pyjamas, la peur de son refus au ventre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle suivait mes mouvements des yeux, les yeux brillants d'un désir que jamais je n'avais vu dans ceux d'une femme.

-Me laisserais-tu enfin te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as donné si souvent? Lui demandais-je pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

-Non.

Sa réponse sonna comme un coup de poignard porté en plein cœur.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour et que toi aussi tu prennes le plaisir qui t'aie dû, ajouta-t-elle en m'entraînant au-dessus d'elle. Lave-moi de la honte qui pèse sur moi Edward.

-Bien sûr mon amour, dis-je en retirant mon boxer pour être nu contre sa peau chaude.

Elle ne voulait pas de préliminaires, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes en entrant lentement en elle par lentes poussées. Quand je fus au plus profond d'elle, elle serra ses cuisses au niveau de mes hanches et posa ses mains au creux de mes reins, me donnant l'ordre de bouger. Nos gémissements se mêlaient les uns au autres et nos corps bougeaient dans une danse érotique. Sa bouche jouait sur ma peau brûlante de désir et d'envie d'elle, ses ongles griffaient mon dos sans provoquer de douleur, son souffle balayait mon visage, ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette intense lueur. Plus le temps passait et plus nous nous envolions vers des sommets encore jamais atteints avec elle. C'était intense, puissant, intolérable pour mon corps d'homme.

-Edward, geignit-elle soudainement. Edward.

-Oui mon amour?

-Je crois... je crois que ça vient, dit-elle en se cambrant contre moi.

-Alors laisse venir Bella, susurrais-je en accélérant mes coups de reins et en venant stimuler son clitoris pour l'aider à se délivrer enfin. Jouis mon amour.

-Alors... alors jouis avec moi.

Je faisais attention à ne pas porter mon poids sur son ventre légèrement arrondi mais lorsque son orgasme la submergea, elle se cambra, son ventre appuyant sur le mien. Je la sentis tressaillir, ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de mon sexe tendu à bloc et son orgasme explosa en elle, entraînant le mien presque simultanément.

-OH MON DIEU! Cria-t-elle.

-Ah Bella! Gémis-je en me déversant en elle en plusieurs jets.

Elle retomba sur le matelas et m'entraîna avec elle. Je posais doucement mon poids sur elle, mettant ma joue contre son cœur qui battait aussi furieusement que le mien. Nous reprenions notre respiration lentement et elle ne cessait de caresser mes cheveux et mon dos pendant tout ce temps, me donnant la chair de poule tellement c'était bon. Je finis par redresser la tête et je plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle me sourit et m'embrassa chastement avant de reposer sa tête dans les oreillers. Je glissais à ses côtés et nous nous regardâmes un long moment, tandis qu'elle continuait ses longues caresses.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle lasse. Merci.

-Merci à toi Bella... je t'aime aussi.

Elle bailla et vint se lover contre moi alors que je l'accueillais dans mes bras.

-Dors mon amour, dis-je à son oreille tout en vérifiant l'heure. Il est tard.

-Quelle heure?

-Presque 5h, répondis-je en éteignant la lumière.

-Tu vas être fatigué à cause de moi.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi surtout, la rassurais-je en riant légèrement. Tu devrais faire des cauchemars plus souvent par contre.

-Certainement pas, lâcha-t-elle. Cela ne se reproduira plus crois-moi.

Je soulevais sa tête pour la regarder inquiet de ses paroles. Voulait-elle rompre avec moi? Allait-elle me laisser seul et partir avec mon bébé avec elle?

-A quoi penses-tu pour faire cette tête? Me demanda-t-elle alors.

-Tu vas partir hein?

-Non! Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Parce que tu as dit que jamais cela ne se reproduira... alors j'en conclus que tu ne veux plus de moi.

-Mais non idiot! Rit-elle en me regardant. Je disais que je ne ferais plus de cauchemars, jamais plus.

-Oh...

-Tu as réussi à effacer la honte et la peur de mon âme Edward, merci.

-Tu me soulage là, j'ai eu peur à un moment!

-Tu es un peu trop émotif en ce moment mon amour, me reprocha-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je m'endormis épuisé par toutes ces émotions qui sont arrivées sur moi.

…...

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard à cause de mon réveil, me faisant grogner. Je le stoppais et m'étirais, me sentant horriblement bien et détendu. Je me rappelais de ce qui me mettait de si bonne humeur grâce à Bella qui embrassa ma joue tendrement. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur ses yeux chocolat qui brillaient de nouveau de sa lueur qui les remplissait à notre rencontre. Je lui souris et l'attirais pour l'embrasser doucement. Nous fîmes de nouveau l'amour lentement, savourant ce moment enfin retrouvé qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Je me levais pour aller prendre une douche et Bella me rejoignit quelques minutes après. Je ne cessais d'être émerveillé par son corps de femme enceinte. Ses seins étaient plus gros, son ventre pointait de plus en plus entre ses hanches, ce qui le laissait légèrement voyant sous ses vêtements.

-Arrête de mâter, dit-elle alors qu'elle éteignait l'eau.

-Je ne suis qu'un homme, soupirais-je en enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille et en m'essuyant avec une autre. Et puis tu es tellement belle.

-ça je sais que tu es un homme, j'ai pu le constater cette nuit et ce matin.

-Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui? Demandais-je en m'habillant.

-Eh bien je dois aller à ton école pour je ne sais pas quoi, répondit-elle en enfilant un jean neuf et une tunique bleue à décolleté croisé.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit!

-Oui je sais mais c'était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines et je n'y aie repensé qu'en regardant mon agenda. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils avaient une proposition à me faire après mon intervention d'aujourd'hui.

-C'est peut-être un poste, supposais-je en la suivant dans la salle de bain.

-ça serait bien, je pourrais être plus souvent avec toi.

-Et moi je pourrais garder un œil sur toi.

Nous descendîmes tous les 2 et Bella prépara notre petit déjeuner. Je buvais mon café assis au comptoir de la cuisine quand mes autres frères et sœurs débarquèrent alors que Bella était partie mettre sa jument dehors avant de partir. Elle revînt 30 minutes plus tard et monta dans ma voiture alors que je l'y attendais tranquillement. Je démarrais et partis en direction de la fac où Bella serait avec moi. Je me garais à ma place sur le parking et me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir la portière à Bella avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener vers le grand hall. Les autres élèves nous dévisageaient, car ils me connaissaient tous et ne m'avaient jamais vu avec une fille comme elle.

-Tu as l'air d'un petit branleur comme ça Edward, me dit Bella alors que nous marchions main dans la main.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Bah avec tes lunettes de soleil de marque, ta tenue jean, chemise, veste en cuir et chaussures de ville... et bien tu fais petit branleur. Heureusement que j'atténue la chose quand même.

-Ah oui! Riais-je en retirant mes lunettes après être entré dans le bâtiment. Et en quoi tu atténue la chose?

-Avoir une femme enceinte avec toi te rend plus homme et moins jeune riche prétentieux, répondit-elle en me souriant.

-Une belle femme enceinte, la corrigeais-je en l'embrassant chastement. Tiens voilà le bureau vas-y je t'attends ici.

-A tout de suite.

Elle entra dans le bureau d'accueil et je restais adossé contre le mur en face en l'attendant.

-Eh voilà Edward Cullen! S'exclama Mike Newton le crétin de première avec la bande. Bah alors qu'est-ce tu fais tout seul à poireauter devant le bureau.

-Il mate le pervers! Renchéri Paul.

-Eh c'est qui la belle petite brune dans le bureau? Demanda Quil.

-Elle a l'air bonne, continua Mike. C'est ta nouvelle cible Edward?

-Ta gueule Newton, le rembarrais-je en me redressant alors que Bella sortait avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Putain elle est bonne! S'exclama idiot-bête-Newton.

Je le choppais par le col de sa veste et le plaquais contre le mur où j'étais adossé.

-Je t'aie dit de fermer ta gueule Mike! Grondais-je. Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça où je t'explose.

-Edward lâche-le! Me dit Bella en tirant sur mon bras qui tenait Mike contre le mur.

-T'as compris? Demandais-je de nouveau à Mike sans m'occuper de Bella. Ne t'avise pas de la draguer parce qu'elle est trop bien pour toi et qu'elle est avec moi.

-Ouai c'est bon je m'excuse! Je savais pas qu'elle était avec toi.

-Edward arrête! Cria Bella plus fort.

Je lâchais Mike et me tournais vers Bella qui avait l'air en colère.

-Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête! S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

-Eh du calme, lui dis-je doucement. Il l'avait bien cherché et puis... je l'ai pas frappé.

-Non mais si j'étais pas arrivée, c'est ce que tu aurais fait.

-Pas faux.

-Tu nous présente Edward, nous interrompit Paul.

-Je suis Isabella Swan, se présenta Bella avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que soit.

-Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette tête, dit-il en lui tendant sa main. Je suis Paul.

-Enchanté Paul, lui sourit-elle en serrant sa main.

-Et moi c'est Mike!

La sonnerie nous empêcha de continuer notre discussion. Tout le monde se précipitait dans leur cours avant d'être en retard mais moi je restais à fixer Bella qui regardait partout autour d'elle.

-Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard, me dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers moi. Il serait dommage que ton professeur doive te punir.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça tient! M'exclamais-je en l'attirant à moi. Mais je vais suivre ton conseil.

Je me penchais et pris ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je savourais ce baiser car je ne savais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Je t'aime, dis-je en me reculant légèrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Bon aller je vais en cours de musique, au fait pourquoi tu es là?

-Je te le dirais plus tard, aller oust tu va être en retard!

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de courir jusqu'à mon cours qui par chance n'avait pas encore commencé. Je prenais ma place au milieu du groupe et m'assis en soupirant.

-Dis donc Edward, m'accosta Paul. C'est bien la Isabella Swan qui chante et qui pose en sous-vêtements?

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

-C'est l'ex fiancée de Alec Volturi aussi.

-Oui.

-ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

-Quelques semaines.

-Ouah putain! S'exclama Mike. T'es jamais resté aussi longtemps avec une fille toi!

-Oui je sais.

-Et tu comptes rester combien de temps avec celle-là.

-C'est différent avec elle, leur expliquais-je en tentant de rester calme. Je suis tombé amoureux dés la première fois que je l'ai rencontré et puis j'ai pas envie de tout foiré avec elle.

-Non de Dieu Edward Cullen est fou amoureux d'une fille! S'écria Paul alors que tous se retournaient vers nous en me fixant.

-Ferme ta gueule merde! Lui intimais-je en le regardant mauvais. T'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits quand même.

-Désolé vieux mais c'est tellement inhabituel de ta part.

-Je sais.

Le silence se fit quand le professeur arriva accompagné de Bella. Paul me donna un coup de coude alors que je cessais de regarder ma petite femme.

-Bonjour à tous, commença le prof. Je voudrais tous vous présenter Isabella Swan qui sera là jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour vous aider à préparer vos examens en musique et en chant pour ceux qui chanteront bien sûr. Vous pourrez travailler vos accords avec elle sans pour autant que se soit elle qui fasse le boulot à votre place. Bon je vous laisse mademoiselle vous présenter à la classe.

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle en lui souriant. Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider pour votre examen. Je sais jouer de pratiquement tous les instruments alors vous pouvez tous me demander de l'aide, je serais là pour vous. Des questions?

-Oui moi! S'exclama Tanya en levant le bras.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vu que vous êtes là pour aider, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme?

-Tanya c'est une question stupide, soupira le prof en la regardant derrière ses lunettes. Pourquoi ferait-elle du favoritisme?

-Bah parce qu'elle sort avec une personne de la classe.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis ici pour vous aider TOUS, pas pour faire du favoritisme!

-C'est facile de dire ça quand on se fait sauter et engrosser par le mec le plus populaire de l'école! Ragea Tanya en la tuant du regard sous les exclamations surprises des autres.

-écoute-moi bien toi, s'énerva mon amour alors que je tentais moi-même de garder mon calme. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de me chercher, ma relation avec cette personne ne te regarde ni toi ni personne d'autre parce que même si je suis d'un naturel patient, tu pourrais vite te faire une ennemie de plus. C'est clair?

Tanya ne releva pas et je pus enfin respirer. Bella semblait vraiment en colère et ses traits durs ne la rendait que plus belle. Le prof donna le top départ du début de cours et chacun s'occupa de son instrument et de ses partitions pendant le restant de notre temps. Bella passait d'élève en élève en me jetant un petit regard que j'interceptais à chaque fois. Elle était vraiment belle mais je remarquais que ses vêtements cachait son ventre et cela me perturbait un peu mais je savais qu'au début elle ne voulait que personne ne voit sa grossesse. J'étais heureux de l'avoir à la fac jusqu'à la fin de l'année car je pourrais la voir souvent et garder un œil sur elle. Elle était désormais ce que j'avais de plus précieux dans ma vie et bientôt, tous serait au courant qu'elle était celle que j'avais choisit.


End file.
